


猫是什么时候来的

by charlotte_vesper



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_vesper/pseuds/charlotte_vesper
Summary: *没有灭霸*可能有盾冬、幻红、铁椒*最大的反派可能是九头蛇和其他的小怪兽*Maxine的名字缩写是MJ，我故意的*随手写写，搞搞小蜘蛛
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Episode 01

为了节约用水，Maxine Jeanne Werner一般选择叼着牙刷钻进淋浴房里，一边刷牙一边洗澡。狭窄的浴室里贴的瓷砖是绿色的，上世纪八十年代短暂流行过的那种，浴缸是二手的，底部因为摩擦过多而褪色了，呈现出一种贫瘠的米白。

皇后区的早晨往往由一场咒骂开始，住在楼上的老犹太每天七点钟准时开嗓，大声诅咒着天气、半灵不灵的水龙头和快二十年的风湿病。Maxine往头发上打完泡沫，钻到花洒底下开始搓洗。

十分钟之后，她扭了一把湿淋淋的头发，从浴缸里跨了出来，用毛巾把身体和头发擦干，换上卫衣和短裙，拿出一块最便宜的切片白面包塞进嘴里，背上书包准备去上学。

“外婆，我走啦！”她一边系鞋带一边朝房里大声喊道。

一个银白色的脑袋钻了出来。“走啦？去吧去吧。晚饭回来吃吗？”

Maxine想了想。“不回来了，学校有免费的。”

“好。如果有多的，帮我带一份回来。”老人挥挥手，打开电视，上世纪九十年代的那种，不知道出了什么毛病，一会儿没声音，一会儿又不能静音，型号太老了以至于要修都找不到零件，遥控器倒是换过几个，最新的这个是前年配的，价格四美元。

“没问题。”

Maxine打开门，正好看见住在隔壁的Peter Parker也准备去上课，耳朵里插着耳机，书包的背带故意放得很长，搭在屁股后面，他可能不知道这样显得他腿很短。

Peter一看到她就跟快要爆炸似的，脸涨得通红，招呼也不打，一个箭步冲下楼，没注意到不知道谁打翻在楼梯口的隔夜可乐，脚底一擦，差点滑一跤。

Maxine偷笑，朝他的背影做了个怪脸。

Maxine Jeanne Werner有个秘密，她可以变成猫。

这是她十四岁时候突然发现的，没有任何明显的契机，没有任何她察觉到的原因，她就是——突然发现自己具备了猫的体能，还能变成一只猫。黑灰白色条纹，耳朵尖尖，毛不长，她后来用手机查了查，似乎是一只美短加白，体格不大，甚至能称得上是一只未成年的幼猫。

流浪猫在皇后区并不少见，Maxine去上学的路上就能见到好几只，每一只猫见到她都毕恭毕敬的，朝着她的方向低下头，仿佛看见了老大。

拜托。我可不想当一群流浪猫的头子。她加快脚步，决定赶快去学校，早上有一场化学考试，她不能迟到。

随堂考的内容是20道选择和20道填空，考一节课的时间，平均一道题一分钟多一点，题量不小，做得大家满头大汗。坐在Maxine左边的男生一看就是个学酥，鬼鬼祟祟地偏着脑袋想抄她的答案，Maxine趁着监考老师打瞌睡，大大方方地把试卷敞开给他看，该位男生感激得五体投地，哗哗哗地一股脑抄完，她比了一个OK的手势，把考卷折起来，临交卷之前花了五分钟把那一堆乱写的玩意全部用铅笔擦掉，再把自己真正在草稿纸上算出来的答案誊了上去。

瞧这傻缺。她在心底里狂笑，在考卷的右上角飞快地写了一个MJW，把考卷交掉了。

吃完午饭的时候，她又在走廊里见到了Peter Parker，对方看见她的时候又是一副快要窒息的表情，拉着他的好友Ned一个百米冲刺，消失在了楼道口。

Maxine吹了一声口哨，抱着书去上俄语课。

西班牙语课下课时，Ned终于忍不住开麦了。

“你们俩怎么回事？”他打开一听可乐，“你和Maxine Jeanne Werner。”

“没，没什么。”Peter一听这个名字就跟花生过敏者吃了花生似的，喉口肿得老大，几乎不能呼吸了。

“她对你表白了？你对她表白了？”Ned自顾自地猜测道。

“没有，都没有！”Peter哀嚎一声，“反正，反正我社会性死亡了——”

“我以为你挺喜欢她的，她长得漂亮，身材辣，还有脑子，更要命的是，她就住在你家隔壁，”Ned客观地分析道，“Peter，这是上帝赐给你的让你脱单的好机会啊。”

“不，不是这样的——”Peter快要哭了。

“所以你们到底怎么了？”Ned意识到大事不妙，“难道她强暴你了？”

“才不是！”Peter咬牙切齿，几乎从地板上跳了起来，“别问了，Ned，别问了好吗。”

他还想有脸做人。

“好吧，”Ned决定暂时放过他的好哥们，“对了，你还去钢铁侠那边实习吗？”

“Stark先生？当然，”Peter谈到这个话题，终于振作了起来，他深吸一口气，还隐隐有点藏不住的骄傲，“我感觉我能为大家做点什么，对吧。”

当Peter在皇后区巡逻的时候，他发现一只灰白条纹的小猫在马路上窜来窜去，一蹬腿就窜进了那家他最爱的三明治店。

它可能去找Murphy玩。Peter想。Murphy是三明治店老板的猫，一年三百六十五天，天天都趴在柜台上看店。

Maxine走进店里，今天是个好日子，老板不在，那只养在店里的Murphy一看到她就吓得滑跪了，肥肥的爪子抱着猫头，大气都不敢出。她变回人形溜去后厨拿了两个面包，往里面各加了几片火腿和黄瓜，用油纸一包，飞快地从窗户里翻了出去，抄近路回到家里，用钥匙打开门。

“外婆，外婆！”Maxine打开橱柜，找到一个盘子把三明治放在里面，“吃饭了。”

“你知道今天发生了什么吗？”老人家说道，“一个蜘蛛人阻止了一桩车祸。”

“噢，那个。”她给自己倒了一杯水，“我知道他，YouTube上都是他的视频。”

“现在的年轻人。”老人家摇摇头，咬了一口三明治，“你们学校食堂提供的免费晚餐味道一直不错。”

那当然了。这可是皇后区最好吃的三明治，它确实是免费的，但不是学校的。Maxine没有跟外婆说，自己读的是科技高中，没有免费午餐基金会，所以她擅自选择了隔壁街区那个三明治店老板来当她的衣食父母。她端起杯子喝了一口水，以免干巴巴的面包黏在自己的天花板上。

Maxine从小和自己的外婆住在一起，靠外婆的退休金和聊胜于无的社保基金过日子。快十五年前，她出生在皇后区，距离现在住的地方相隔两条街，她老妈十六岁那年生的她，在那条街上已经算晚的了，她刚出生，她老妈就抛下女儿跑路了，据说是跟一个男人私奔了，从此下落不明。

她外婆不得已独自把Maxine抚养长大，因为怕她破她老妈的记录，只能当出租车司机攒了好几年辛苦钱，又恰巧中了一笔福利彩票，在Maxine十岁那年终于搬到了这个治安更好的街区。没过几年后，梅姨带着Peter Parker搬了进来，他们成了邻居。

“要是马克西姆还活着，”她老人家骂骂咧咧地打开电视，“他绝对会把那个拐跑你妈的男人撕成碎片。”

马克西姆是Maxine的外公，和她外婆在空军队里认识的，抽烟抽得太凶导致了严重的肺病，在Maxine出生前就去世了，他的相片还在旁边的五斗橱上，一个金发的高个子男人，Maxine的名字来自于他。

“一个老生常谈的问题，”Maxine翘着二郎腿在餐桌上写作业，手肘时不时碰到旁边的糖罐和台历，“我爸到底是谁？”

“我也不知道！”老人家拿开一沓堆在茶几上的过期杂志，翻出一张压在玻璃板下面的泛黄的纸，眯着眼睛开始读，“这是我当时记下来的疑似名单，嗯……可能是那时候对面面包店的学徒，当时大概十七岁，因为胳膊很粗，大家都叫他船桨，真实姓名不详，没打听到；可能是底楼的那个意大利房客，Aonzo Esposito，三十二岁，有妻子和三个孩子，顺带一提，他是卖保险的，整天想让我买他的人寿险，烦得要命；可能是街尾地下酒吧里的乐队吉他手，Carlos，搞乐队之前是个远近有名的混混，没人知道他几岁，前两年染上艾滋死了；也可能是街头那家理发店的老板Barnett，但大家都叫他Hale，莫西干头的那个，去年因为偷偷卖屁股被警察抓走了——”

“不会吧！整条街都是啊？”Maxine哭丧着脸，“那个跟我妈跑了的人呢？他难道不该嫌疑最大吗？”

“我当然查过了，那个男人在你出生前一个月才从迈阿密跑到纽约来，”老人家打量她一下，“怀胎要十个月，你现在应该懂的吧？”

“……我当然懂。”妈的。这算什么事啊。

Peter吃了晚饭，趁着梅姨去洗碗的空档，小心翼翼地把耳朵贴在墙壁上开始听隔壁的墙角。他们的公寓布局是对称的，自家的客厅对着Maxine家的客厅，他的卧室隔壁就是Maxine的卧室。

“只要我这条老命还在，”老人家义正言辞地宣布，“我不可能让你在十八岁之前跟任何男人出去约会。”

“我不会的，放心吧。”Maxine把写好的作业折好，放进书包里，拿出另外一本。

“……特别是隔壁的那个Peter Parker。”

“为什么？”Maxine惊了，在隔壁偷听的Peter也惊了。

“那个小子肯定对你有意思。”

Peter听到这句，脸红了。

Maxine“哈？”了一声。“想多了吧，外婆。”

老人家看了看时钟，愤愤地举起遥控器开始换台，她最爱的肥皂剧马上就要开始了。“这样的小男孩，我能一口气打死十个。”

顺带一提，她外婆在苏联的时候当过飞行员，她外公也是，苏联解体的时候他们隐名埋姓逃到了美国，初来乍到人不生地不熟被骗走了一大笔钱，两人兢兢业业打工攒钱的时候没注意到唯一的女儿长歪了，这才沦落到今天的地步。

Peter一听，吓得瑟瑟发抖。

“你妈当年就是被这样的小伙子骗走的，我看到他就讨厌。”老人家没好气地说道，端起茶杯喝了一口热茶。

“什么样的小伙子？”Maxine翻开几何作业。

“哦，”老人家回忆了一会儿，“那种看上去高大帅气的奶油小生，满口甜言蜜语，还有一辆能骗女孩上当的豪车。”

Maxine扶着额头。“……外婆，你眼睛是不是不大好？”

在隔壁偷听的Peter滑了一跤，差点一个大马趴摔倒在地。


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 02

写完作业了之后，Maxine决定跟外婆一起看一会儿电视，不巧，电视剧播完了一集，她坐在沙发上看了十分钟的糖果广告，满脑子都是配音员夸张的语气和那两个笑得跟智障一样的小孩，五彩斑斓的电视屏幕让她感到视觉疲惫，所以她走进了浴室，打算洗个澡睡觉。

沐浴露用完了，她打开瓶子，往里面装了一点自来水，感觉还能将就几天再买新的。

浴室的灯光下，她的头发呈现出一种苍白的金色，如果是日光的话，它的颜色会稍微浓郁一些，眼珠是翠绿的，继承了她外祖母的眼睛。她洗了澡，拿出牙刷又挤了一段牙膏，对着镜子开始刷牙，顺便检查自己额头上有没有长出粉刺。

洗了澡，她躺在床上，打算再预习一下教科书，明天的物理课要讲新课。

住在她隔壁的Peter推开窗，把身上的蜘蛛战服扒拉下来，准备趁着梅姨不注意偷偷去再洗一个澡，小心翼翼地不发出任何一点声音。

还要再写完代数作业，这个数学老师总是留很多的课堂作业。Peter感到头疼，虽然他觉得题目并不难。

Maxine的外婆当年是个相当高挑的斯拉夫姑娘，年轻时身高足足有一米八，老了之后骨骼开始萎缩，也有将将一米七。Maxine绝对是唯一一个快十五岁了还在仰望外婆的人，真的太失败了。

“由此可见，你生父是个矮子。”老人家自顾自地得出了这个结论，“身高是会遗传的。”

其实Maxine也不是侏儒，她就是只有五英尺四英寸半【163cm】，在美利坚这个身高标准差极大的国度其实算不上“矮子”。但她也觉得自己个子就这么点实在不该，据说她老妈都比她高一个头有余。

可见这基因啊，是一代不如一代。

“行吧。”她打开冰箱，倒了一点牛奶出来。

外婆把名单上身高在一米八以下的那些人旁边做了一个记号。“先筛掉一批，缩小范围。”

Maxine满怀希望地问。“名单上还剩几个？”

老人家眯着眼睛，费劲地数了数。“12个，前年死掉一个，11个。”

“……外婆你在逗我吗？！”

“还不是你妈干的好事！”外婆一阵河东狮吼，整栋房子都抖了抖。

造的什么孽啊。Maxine哀嚎一声。

“反正你找到他了也没用。”外婆愤愤地把纸收了回去，“你要认他？认他干嘛？他八成自己都过不好，还指望他来养你？不让你来倒贴他就不错了。”

“我就是想知道，没啥意思。”Maxine打了个哈欠。

“都怪狗日的戈尔巴乔夫，”老人家骂骂咧咧地坐回沙发上，“谁知道他那个地瓜一样的小圆头里居然藏着这么巨大的破坏力。”

每当外婆有一点点不顺心的时候，她就开始咒骂戈尔巴乔夫。如果不是他，苏联就不会解体；如果苏联不解体，他们就不至于带着女儿逃去美国；如果不到美国来，他们的女儿就不会被人渣碰上。他们说不定还能住进分配的高级公寓，胸前别着荣誉的勋章，出门还能坐轿车。

“偷偷告诉您一声，”Maxine压低了声音，“2012年的时候，梅德韦杰夫给戈尔巴乔夫授予了俄罗斯最高荣誉的圣安德烈勋章。”

老人家又是一声怒吼。“那个傻子他不配！”

“别说这个了，”Maxine摆摆手，试图转移话题让外婆息怒，“Lena姨婆最近还好吗？”

Lena姨婆是跟他们同年从苏联跑来的，Maxine外婆的姐姐，结过四次婚，日子过得也不怎么样。

“她打过电话来了，说最近膝盖疼就不过来了，”老人家喝了一口茶，一脸心酸地摇头，“可太难了。”

“啊？怎么啦？”Maxine在窄窄的餐桌上开始写英语作业。

“她一共有四个孙女，”老人家掰掰手指，“三个都在拍三级片。”

“……至少还有一个有一份体面的工作吧。”

“那个在街上拉客。”

淦。什么世道。

“所以，”老人家敲敲桌子，“你一定要争口气啊，Maxine，好好读书，我们家读书的基因绝对是有的，你太外公当年是莫斯科大学的物理系和生物系双学士啊。”

但我妈高中都没读完啊，那个不知道是谁的我爸大概率也没读完高中。Maxine哭都来不及。真是一代不如一代。

“外婆，有个很严肃的问题，我付不起学费啊，”她一屁股坐在沙发上，“难道把房子卖了？那我们住哪儿？总不见得我背着你流浪吧。”

“别管那么多了，你是苏维埃的女儿，必须好好读书。哪怕我去抢银行都要供你去大学。”外婆指着天发誓。

“别啊，外婆，”Maxine跪倒在地，“要抢也是我去啊。”

“抢银行倒是不难，”外婆幽幽地说道，“给我两把枪，我觉得我这把老骨头还能折腾折腾。”

Peter是今年春天搬来的，读高中之前的那个假期，他和梅姨决定搬到这个街区。他们租了一辆皮卡，来来回回总共运了三次，刚刚把东西都堆进公寓里就到了晚饭的饭点，他们饥肠辘辘地出门，打算看看附近有没有什么餐厅的时候，碰到了倒垃圾回来的Maxine。

十四岁的Maxine是个古灵精怪的漂亮姑娘，立体的桃心脸，圆眼睛，眼尾上翘，鼻梁上有驼峰，嘴巴不大，没有ins上流行的网红丰唇，长相调皮又风情。

Peter乍一看，觉得她不像人，倒挺像猫。

而他，是个不折不扣的爱猫人士。

其实连梅姨都看出来了，自己的侄子对隔壁家的女孩有一点点青春期懵懂的好感，但是她没有说破，希望他们自由发展，被过度干预的青春期简直是地狱。

Peter是个脸皮很薄的男孩，看到人家出门倒垃圾，他脸红；看到人家买东西回家，他脸红；看到人家在阳台上浇花，他脸红。

他们住的公寓楼底有个投币的公用洗衣房，大家都在那儿洗衣服，梅姨让Peter每个礼拜带着脏衣服去三次，这任务一直都是交给他的。

那天晚上他抱着洗衣篮去了，把衣服倒进去，投币，调档，他原本打算回去看一会儿《星战》，结果正好碰到Maxine下来拿洗好的衣服。

“嗨。你好，我是Peter Parker。”Peter丝毫没注意到洗衣机巨大的轰鸣声把他的声音完全盖住了。

Maxine戴着耳机在听歌，发现眼前杵着一个脸红的木桩才把耳机摘了下来。

“……你好？”她挑挑眉。

“我是Peter Parker，和我的婶婶一起住在你隔壁，开学要去中城高中读书，”他一说话就有点停不下来，“如果你乐意的话可以叫我Peter，我之前住在皇后区的东南角，要不是梅姨觉得这里离中城高中和她的办公室都更近，我们也不会大费周章地搬过来——”

“很高兴见到你，Peter，”Maxine简短地打断了他的话，打开旁边一台洗衣机，把洗好的衣服全部倒进自己带的塑料桶里，“你可以叫我Maxine。”

洗衣机里漏了一件她的内衣，她伸出手把它拿了出来丢进桶里。

Peter看见了那两片白色的蕾丝，脸红得简直可以滴血，Maxine压根没在意，想着自己该去什么地方顺点晚饭回来，抱着洗衣桶推开门，走了。

初见就是这样。两个小时之后，Peter心潮澎湃地抱着一筐洗好的衣服回到自己房间。

开学之后，他在学校里碰见了Maxine，对方在男生群体里相当受欢迎，但大家都表示追不到，Peter还有点怂，没想着追，想能不能跟她当个朋友。

那时候一切还很正常。现在的Peter愿意付出一切代价，只希望能回到那个时候。

不正常的起因是Peter在自己的卧室里干了一件青春期男孩都会干的事，打手冲。

这原本是很正常的一件事——那是个万籁俱寂的夜晚，梅姨不在家，他在自己的房间里，房门关着，窗帘拉着，认真洗过手了，盒装抽纸摆在不远处。天时地利人和。

他躺在床上，解开裤子，开始干活了。

打手冲的时候他想的就是住在隔壁的那个姑娘。Peter可以发誓他非常非常尊敬Maxine，他会帮她拉开楼底的弹簧门，会对她说“请”，发自内心地认为对方是个非常了不起的姑娘，很聪明还很独立，但打手冲的时候想她又不是他能控制的。

特别是他根本没法忘记那两片白色的蕾丝。

啊。他想起来了，还有Maxine昨天在学校跟他擦肩而过的时候，他发现她穿了一条灰青色的丝袜，她的腿真的很漂亮，Peter不明白这世界上居然还有这种怪颜色的袜子，但在她腿上都这么好看。

感觉有点爽但还没出来的时候，他的喉咙发出了一点那种古怪的声音，音量不大。他加快了动作，又过了一会儿，他感觉来了，不轻不重地“嗷”了一声，浑身发抖，紧接着，掌心感受到一阵黏，完事了。

他开始处理犯罪现场，用纸巾把一切波及到的地方都擦干净，洗手，甚至有点心虚地重新洗了个澡，感觉自己心如止水，把自己卷进毯子里，安安心心地睡觉。

这样的日子过了那么一个月，他觉得一切顺利，新家很棒，中城高中也不赖，他喜欢这里的氛围，虽然有像Fletcher这样讨人嫌的家伙，但他跟上了高中的节奏，找到了志同道合的好朋友Ned，还有喜欢的姑娘住在隔壁，虽然他的进展约等于零。

直到有一天，他正在书桌前写作业，难得地没有戴耳机，纯粹是因为懒得拿，他写到一半，突然听见墙另一边传来一个人开门的声音，紧接着是椅子拖动的声音和说话声。

——“你什么时候吃饭啊？”

——“快了，外婆，等我把这个写完。”

——“噢，快点，汤要冷了。”

——“来了来了。”

Peter发誓那一刻他连Maxine按圆珠笔的声音都听得一清二楚，原来自己卧室的这栋根本不是承重墙，跟纸板差不多，干什么都能听见，之前没听到是因为他总是在戴耳机听音乐。

啊。

啊啊啊啊。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。

完了。彻底完了。她肯定觉得他是个变态。Peter感觉自己已经社会性死亡了。那一个月里他打手冲的时候哼哼唧唧她都听见了，他有什么脸做人。

为什么此刻没有一道雷从天而降把我劈死。Peter的脚趾在地上直接抠出一套三室一厅，从此再也不敢直视住在隔壁的姑娘。


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 03

上课铃打响的时候，Maxine正在玩自己的圆珠笔，化学老师是个秃子，看上去四十多岁，踏着铃声一进来就气势汹汹地把门关上，原本喧闹的教室瞬间安静下来。

“你们这次考试没有让我满意。”化学老师甚是严肃地扫视了一下黑压压的学生，“我想你们该好好地反省一下，自己过去一个月里都学了什么东西。还有，Will Becker，”他报了一个男生的名字，“你下课跟我过来。”

大家纷纷回头去看那个可怜的男生，Maxine也跟着回过头去，这才想起来是那个男生考试的时候问她借过答案抄。

“好了，我们开始上课。”老师随手把一沓批改过的卷子丢在第一排的Peter面前，“把试卷发一下，Parker，快点。”

Peter中了头奖，在周围同学怜悯的目光下只好任劳任怨地站起来，努力辨认着考卷上的名字和同学们所在的座位，Ned连忙分了一沓过去帮着发。Peter看到一张满分的考卷上没有写名字，只写着潦草的三个字母，“MJW”，顿了顿，突然意识到了这是谁的。

他朝Maxine走了过去，满脸通红地把考卷递给她，Maxine接过考卷看了一眼，原本想再戏弄Peter一下，看到脸色不善的化学老师，决定还是先算了。

“记得我怎么说的吗？”化学老师用手把元素周期表拍得啪啪响，“哪些盐能发生置换？啊？！”

Maxine拿出铅笔，决定在试卷上画个猴。真尼玛无聊。她转了转铅笔，开始考虑待会儿去哪里找点乐子。

那堂化学课氛围压抑沉重，上课如同上坟，下课铃一响，大家长出一口气，飞快地整理课本和文具，跟逃难似的一个个钻出了教室。

“Peter，你知道Will怎么回事吗？他被叫去谈话了，”Ned鬼鬼祟祟地说道，“据说这次小测他没一道题目是对的，拿了个大鸭蛋。”

“噢，天，”Peter想起化学老师快要杀人的脸色，深表怜悯，“太惨了，难怪老白要找他麻烦了。”

这是他们偷偷给化学老师起的外号，因为那个教化学的秃子长得很像《绝命毒师》里的男主角。

“我看，Will的好日子要到头了，这个化学老师可比之前的那个严格不少，”Ned摇摇头，“当然，只要他实验课的时候依旧三心二意地刷手机，对我们就是友军。”

他们走到了拐角处，发现告示栏贴了一张新的海报。他们凑近一看才发现是化装舞会，距离现在还有不到一个月的时间。

“你打算参加吗？”Ned颇有兴致地搓搓手，“如果去的话，我想扮成绝地武士，手里拿一把光剑的那种。”

“我？”Peter仰着头考虑了一会儿，“嗯……蜘蛛侠吧，我可以直接穿着那套衣服过来。”

“Peter，有点创造力，你已经天天穿那套紧身服了，不如趁机换一个风格。”Ned说道，“你考虑杰克船长吗？或者哈利波特？或者超人？你把你的衣服改改就像超人了，反正都是红蓝配色的，最多配一条红裤衩。”

Peter敏锐地察觉到有人在朝他走来，他回过头，Maxine站在他面前。

啊。啊啊啊啊。啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。他表面风平浪静内心开始咆哮，下意识地后退一步，脊背撞在了锁柜上，发出了“咚”的一声巨响，不知道的还以为是哪里的柜子倒了。

“嗨，Maxine，”Ned一脸热络地迎上去，“好久没看到你了。”

“是吗？”Maxine夸张地抬高语调，“Ned，我们刚刚还一起上化学课。”

“可能只是太久没和你说话了，你打算去化装舞会吗？”Ned指了指公告栏上的海报，“看起来挺有意思的。”

她走过去扫了两眼。“嗯……我还在考虑。”

“如果你去的话，打算扮成什么？”Ned自顾自地跟她聊上了，Peter看了他们俩一眼，决定继续保持沉默，灰溜溜地跟在后面。

“你觉得猫女怎么样？”她随口一提。反正她不会有这个闲钱去置办服装的，到时候随便找个理由不去就行了。

“哇呜，太酷了。”Ned称赞道，转而问，“你们最近啦啦队都什么时候训练？”

加入啦啦队是因为学校规定必须要参加课外活动，并且Maxine长得金发碧眼，个子不高但身材确实不错，啦啦队大姐头三番五次向她抛出橄榄枝，她意识到大姐头不好惹，颇有眼色地客套几下，顺着大姐头的意，成为了啦啦队里的一员。

啦啦队里一共三十个姑娘，有将近一百个聊天群，人际关系相当复杂，Maxine在不同的帮派阵营里来回横跳，跟所有人都以小姐妹相称。

她转转眼珠，有点明白Ned的意思。“礼拜一三五，三点开始，五点结束，可能会拖到五点半，说不准。”

“好的，您辛苦了。”Ned朝她挥手致意，对方撇开他们俩，径直走进女厕所。

Peter看了一眼女厕所紧闭着的门，又看了一眼Ned，声音闷闷的。“你们什么时候那么熟了？”

“哥们，你知道吧，”Ned的语气变得深沉，“Betty加入了啦啦队。”

Peter点点头，他知道Ned说的是Betty Bryant，一个跟他们同级的姑娘，除了啦啦队之外，也在中城高中电视台里当新闻播音员，Ned对她有一点点动了宅男心。

“如果Maxine能告诉我一点啦啦队训练的消息，我就——”Ned战术后仰，“曲线救国，懂了吧？下一步说不定她就能帮我问问Betty有没有男朋友了。”

“啦啦队里有那么多金发的姑娘，Ned，你怎么就关注Betty Bryant？”Peter拿了一个塑料托盘，走去细长队伍的末尾，开始排队买午餐。

“同样的问题还给你，啦啦队里有那么多金发的姑娘，你怎么就关注Maxine Jeanne Werner？”Ned打开冰柜，给自己拿了一罐健怡可乐，“就因为她住在你家隔壁？”

“你不觉得Maxine很，”Peter不自然地动了动自己的肩膀，“我说不出来。”

“很什么？”Ned问。

“就是很——”Peter绞尽脑汁地考虑了一会儿，终于吐出了一个形容词，“难以捉摸，对，就是这个词，难以捉摸。”

Ned故作深沉地摇摇头。“可能这就是女人，Peter。”

“她就像，”Peter酝酿了一会儿，“就像一个赤色的幽灵一样，在我的脑海里徘徊。”

下午放学之后，Maxine不想直接回家，干脆变成一只猫趴在路边的树上吹风，啦啦队训练让她有点累得脱形了。她看到两个小孩手拉着手去买冰淇淋，摇了摇尾巴。

真希望能像他们一样开心啊。要是能多一笔钱的话，就该去买个冰淇淋，再买一件漂亮衣服，还有大学学费，总不见得真让外婆去抢银行吧。

烦心事一件接着一件，她交叠着自己的爪子发了一会儿呆，刚决定去附近看看有没有什么乐子，就感觉有人来了，她汗毛一凛，还没回头就被一只手飞快地抓住了。

“不要害怕，小猫咪，”一个穿着红色紧身服的人蹲在了她身后的树干上，“我来救你了！”

你他妈莫挨老子。Maxine刚想离他远一点就感觉自己的后颈被他捏住了，他把她直接提了起来抱在了手里，还趁机揩油摸了摸她的肚子。她认出来了，这是YouTube上很火的蜘蛛侠。

“据说猫妈妈都是这样叼着小猫的。”他自言自语道，“所以你这样是不是很舒服？”

这是什么地方来的变态？还挺擅长自作多情。她刚想伸出爪子给他来个教训，他就抱着她往地面一跳，平稳着陆。

蜘蛛侠把小猫咪放在了一边的长椅上。“以后不要再爬那么高了噢。”

噢你个头。她恼怒地嗷了一声，朝蜘蛛侠露出自己的牙齿。

街角传来一阵骚动，似乎是有人的钱包被偷了，Peter向那个角落张望一番，发射了两根蛛丝，直接荡了过去。

Maxine开始舔毛，发誓自己必须把刚刚他摸过的地方都舔干净。蜘蛛侠真的太可怕了。

Peter追了好久才抓到了那个抢钱包的混蛋，把他扭送到警察手里的时候已经快到饭点了，他饥肠辘辘地赶回家，吃了晚餐之后照例开始听墙角，他非常想知道Maxine到底是怎么看待自己的，说不定她和她外婆聊天的时候会稍微透露出来一些。所以他趴在了墙根上，把耳朵贴了上去，放缓呼吸，认真地听着。

“外婆，”Maxine坐在餐桌上吊儿郎当地写几何作业，“如果还要选一门外语的话，你说选什么比较好？”

Maxine是俄国移民后代，小时候其实俄语说得比英语好，后来读了小学才渐渐地能熟练地掌握英语。所以她毫不犹豫地选修了俄语，但现在时间精力都有多余，再选一门也无所谓。

“德语，当然是德语。”老人家斩钉截铁地说，“你要学的话，我可以教你。”

Maxine愕然。“您还会这个？”

听墙角的Peter也是一惊。肃然起敬，肃然起敬。

“我12岁那年就被我爸爸送去德语补习班了，他35岁的时候就升到了上校，非常看重孩子们的教育问题，”老人家回忆道，“那个时候我们必须要学一门外语，我就选了德语。要不是我通过了飞行员的测试，说不定我能考进外交学院。”

真是一代不如一代。还12岁开始上补习班呢。Maxine觉得自己不辍学就不错了。

“那时候我和你外祖父都在飞行队，每个礼拜至少要飞一次柏林，给英国和美国的飞行员一点颜色看看，还能托当时在东德的朋友给我们带肉类、家电和巧克力，莫斯科的商店里东西没那么丰富，”老人家从烟盒里抽出一根烟，“但那时候我们有最好的飞机和飞行员。你知道我们当时怎么说吗？可以失去波兰、可以失去罗马尼亚、可以失去南斯拉夫、可以失去朝鲜，但是绝不能失去东德。”

又到缅怀苏联荣光的时候了，外婆每次聊天都不得不谈到这个话题。Maxine写完了几何作业，开始写俄语小论文。

“你知道当时他们怎么评价我吗？”老人家夹着烟，浅浅地抽了一口，“说我就像个赤色的幽灵一样，每日盘旋在东德上空。”

正趴在隔壁偷听的Peter突然觉得这句话有点耳熟。

“外公呢？”Maxine问。

“你外公？”外婆的情绪更加激动，“他是第一个在服役期间驾驶米格-29的飞行员，是为共和国保驾护航的战士，是联盟的雄鹰！”

她从沙发上站了起来，走到马克西姆的相片面前。“别的不说，你外公当年一拳打死一头熊，两脚踢断一棵树！Maxine，明白了吗，这才是值得托付终身的好男人！”

一拳打死一头熊，两脚踢断一棵树。Peter在心底里默念了一遍。其实我可以。


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 04

如果可以的话，Maxine宁愿单挑一头大象也不愿意花一整个礼拜六在历史博物馆里当志愿者。特别还是美国队长所在的历史场馆。

她戴着一顶滑稽的鸭舌帽，穿着代表志愿者小队的荧光黄马甲，像一尊机器人似的站在人群里，每每有人经过她的时候，她就机械性地问一句。“还有人要观赏手册吗？”

但事实上，一个上午过去了，只有几个人搭理过她，当然不是来拿观赏手册的，也不是对场馆里的任何一件展品感兴趣，他们只是想知道洗手间在哪儿。

太无聊了。她打了个哈欠，旁边的录像带在孜孜不倦地放送着，“James Buchanan Barnes是唯一一个在此役中牺牲的咆哮突击队成员”，修复过的黑白录像带上是英俊的美国队长和他英年早逝的好朋友。

都是好几十年前的事了。Maxine动了动脚趾，两个黑皮肤的姑娘过来问她怎么去厕所，她指了一个方向。“看到那边的标识了吗，右转进去就是了，没事，不用谢，女士，祝你度过愉快的一天。”

干脆直接在这里放一个洗手间的路牌不行吗。她动动脚踝，看了一下手机，幸好，距离吃午餐还有不到十分钟的时间，只需要再坚持一会儿就可以休息了。

说实话，Maxine来参加这次志愿者活动的唯一一个原因是——它是强制的，算学分，并且这里有免费的午餐。

情况并没有在十分钟之内变得更好。一对小情侣在她旁边打啵，那种难舍难分的、忘我的热吻，Maxine甚至感觉自己能听见水声。唔！太恶心了。她尴尬得脸酸，只能假装自己是个没得感情的AI，最后还是决定提前五分钟去指定的地方吃午饭，反正大家不会问她拿观赏手册，如果要找洗手间的话，花上五分钟也能找到的——如果他们没吃坏肚子的话。

“诶，你知道吗，据说Ned想要追Betty Bryant。”吃午饭的时候，Lisa照例坐在Maxine旁边，Lisa是个全校闻名的漂亮姑娘，如果说全啦啦队的女生普遍是墨西哥餐厅的“微辣”或者“中辣”，那么Lisa就是“重辣”，说话有点没轻没重，行事张扬，容易被人嫉妒，在啦啦队里树敌和盟友几乎一样多。她是Maxine八卦的主要来源，带来的小道消息往往非常下饭，所以她经常找Lisa一起吃午餐。

其实我早就发现了。“哇，真的吗？”

Maxine和Lisa一起去拿场馆辅导员发的免费午餐，鸡肉三明治或者热狗，她们都选了三明治，饮料分矿泉水，几种汽水和牛奶，Maxine拿了牛奶，Lisa拿了一听可乐。

“当然，”Lisa夸张地说道，“据说Ned已经完全拜倒在Betty的石榴裙下，早就被她迷得五迷三道啦！”

“所以Betty有没有男朋友？”Maxine随口问道。

“目前为止大概没有——我说的目前是今天上午十点。”Lisa拆了一包番茄酱挤进三明治里。

“这样啊。”Maxine咬了一口三明治。

“以及，我早就看出来了，Peter Parker想要追你，他的眼珠子就差贴在你身上了。”Lisa又说道，“你知道他是谁吧？那个总跟Ned待在一起的男孩，上课一天到晚都在发言，生怕别人看不出来他脑子灵光似的……诶诶诶，”Lisa用胳膊肘捅了捅她，“这件事你总归知道吧？他看上去似乎喜欢你。”

说出来你可能不信，我已经听见过他做那种最隐私的事情了，并且持续了一个月。Maxine转向Lisa，微微皱着眉，扬起无辜而惊讶的微笑。“不会吧？他看上去可不像想跟我说话的样子！”

Lisa左右环顾一下，窃喜。“他正在看你，三点钟方向。”

Maxine没有扭头看他。“他的手呢？”

Lisa又看了一眼。“在拿吃的。”

那就好。至少放在它该在的位置。Maxine长舒一口气，转过头一看，发现Peter垂着胳膊，拿着一根热狗在和Ned说话，他坐下，像拆礼物似的把热狗外面的油纸剥开，对着热狗的尖端咬了一口，一团白色的美乃滋被面包和香肠挤了出来，直接滴在他的手指上。

操。我的眼睛。Maxine在心底里哀嚎了一声。

因为是外婆做饭，Maxine一般家里都吃俄菜，大列巴，卷心菜汤，鸡肉丸，红菜沙拉，还有一些腌香菇和腌黄瓜之类的。外婆不喜欢做饭（事实上Maxine觉得她不喜欢开战斗机以外的一切事），基本每个周末就会认真做一次饭，平时就随便应付，或者委托Maxine给她带一份“学校的免费晚餐”。

“那时候我们还住在莫斯科，”外婆拿了一个盘子，往里面装了四五个鸡蛋那么大的俄式鸡肉丸，打算送到邻居家，毕竟上次梅姨花了一小时教会她怎么用手机APP买东西，“马克西姆很喜欢吃这种东西，他的母亲是哥萨克人，做得一手好菜，家里有十一个孩子，他排行老九。”

“哇呜。”Maxine毫无意义地感慨一声，往自己的盘子里拿了一点红菜沙拉。

“所以你的身体里也流淌着哥萨克的鲜血，Maxine，你是英雄的孩子，”外婆端着盘子开门，“我去一趟隔壁，马上回来。”

“不要我去送啊？”Maxine懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰。

“不能让你和隔壁的那个男孩单独接触。”外婆严肃地说道，“他看上去就没安好心。”

外婆出去了没几分钟就回来了，Maxine往自己的盘子里拨了一个鸡肉丸，又拿了一片面包和一碗卷心菜汤。

“其实我觉得Peter没你讲的那么坏，”她试图保持公正客观的态度，“他至少脑子还不错，平时挺喜欢那个钢铁侠的，Peter似乎是他的脑残粉。”

“什么钢铁侠？”外婆很疑惑，“那是谁，没听说过。”

“Tony Stark，就那个经常在电视里出现的——”

“啊，”外婆恍然大悟，“那个吃人的大资本家？”

“……是的，没错，就是他。”

“我在电视里看到过他，”外婆最讨厌的就是这样的人，“那个资产阶级的魔鬼，隔壁的男孩居然崇拜这样的西方败类！”

Maxine继续吃着盘子里的鸡肉丸。“原来您是这么看待他的。”

“那个特权和资本的拥护者，自私自利的权贵，在我心中跟叶利钦不相上下，”外婆愤愤地哼了一声，“我仅代表我自己，对这样的人不敢恭维。”

“……行吧，外婆。”Maxine端起碗大口喝汤，“不谈这个了，谈谈我妈怎么样？我出生前她是什么状态？”

“不怎么样，”外婆阴沉着脸回忆道，“那时候她16岁，已经学会了整夜整夜地不回家，没事就去她的朋友那里，辍学，抽烟，喝酒……”

“她的朋友？哪个朋友您还记得吗？”Maxine随口问道。

“一个似乎叫Omar，黑人，他家里开过便利店，他就在那里看店，但大家都知道他是个混混，后来在一家附近的餐馆里当厨子。还有一个是跟你妈妈差不多年龄的一个姑娘，似乎叫Stella，大家都叫她豌豆，因为她个子很矮还有点胖，跟你妈妈相反，她几乎像一根竹竿。”

Maxine看到过自己母亲的照片，一个又高又瘦的俄国姑娘，金发，脸颊瘦削，神态看上去就有点社会，胳膊上有一道伤疤，在照片上穿着露脐装和牛仔短裤，带着大大的心形墨镜，Maxine感觉自己和她长得有点像，至少她们有同样的脸型。

“他们有说过我爸可能是谁吗？”

“我当然问过，”外婆愤愤地拿起一片烤列巴，夹了两片火腿，“Omar说他也不知道，所以我把他列入了疑似名单里，你五岁左右的时候我把他的名字划掉了——因为你挺白的。那个’豌豆’也说自己不知道，后来说不清楚怎么的，她的肚子也大了，跟她爸妈一起鬼鬼祟祟地搬走了，那时候她大概也就十六吧。”

Maxine掩面。“这都算什么事啊，外婆。”

外婆用力地拍了拍桌子。“所以你一定要好好地读书，Maxine，千万不要跟隔壁的那个男孩鬼混！”

Peter端着盘子跑到墙根，只听见了最后一句，表示自己死得很冤。

吃了饭，外婆收拾了一下就出去了，说是要去Bronx区见一个她的朋友，也是苏联来的。

“你该叫她Veronika姨婆，她会烤树莓蜂蜜蛋糕，我会带一块回来。”外婆走到门前，穿鞋，对着玻璃上的倒影检查头发有没有乱。

“好的，外婆。”Maxine蜷在沙发上看电视。

“饿了的话自己先吃，好吧？”外婆关上了门，苏联退役王牌飞行员迈着矫健的步伐，决定去见见自己认识五十年的老姐妹。

Maxine坐在沙发上，电视很吵，电视导购员把一款看上去没什么用还挺贵的吸尘器吹得天花乱坠，但这不妨碍她能大致推测出门外有多少个人经过，她甚至能听见独属于外婆的脚步声渐行渐远。自从能变成猫之后，她感觉自己的感官日益灵敏了，力气和速度也增强了不少。她变成了小猫咪的模样，从客厅的窗户里爬出去，纵身一跃，降落在花坛里。

幸好昨天没下过雨，花坛里的泥土都是干燥的。她甩甩头上的狗尾巴花，从一堆乱糟糟的植物里爬了出来，正好看见梅姨拿着一个再生纸袋走了过来，估计是刚刚去附近的超市里买了食物。

Maxine仔细地嗅了嗅，感觉梅姨买的食物还挺新鲜的。行吧，待会儿就去你家里看看有什么能吃的。

“啊，这里有只小猫咪！”梅姨蹲了下来，摸了摸Maxine的脑袋。

Maxine感觉自己被轻轻地托了起来，梅姨手上拿着纸袋，只能把小猫咪摆在了自己的胸脯上。

啊。我没了。Maxine一阵满足。什么叫美女的酥胸啊。我的天呐。

“你等等哦，我给你倒点牛奶，你喜欢牛奶吗，亲爱的？”梅姨打开门，放下再生纸袋，从冰箱里拿出一盒牛奶，打开，拿了一个浅浅的塑料碟子，往里面倒了一些，摆在了餐桌上，再把小猫咪抱到了碟子边上。

Maxine一边喝牛奶一边思考一个深刻的问题：是不是每个人对小猫咪说话的时候都会不由自主地变成夸张的娃娃音。

卧室门被打开，Peter走了出来。“你回来啦，梅姨。”

“嗯，”梅姨像献宝似的让Peter看向餐桌，“你看，这是我在路上捡到的猫宝宝。”

Maxine掀起眼皮看了Peter一眼，舔舔爪子，决定把牛奶喝完再走。

“哇，是你！”Peter惊喜至极，一伸手就把Maxine从桌子上捞了起来，“我们见过面！”

在梦里吗。Maxine摆出死鱼眼。别告诉我，你会做关于我的梦，我会恶心得直接吐出来。

“让这个小可爱喝点牛奶好吗，Peter，不要太打扰它。”梅姨的声音从厨房里传来。

“嗷，好的好的，不好意思，我只是很高兴又见到你了。”Peter把小猫咪放回了牛奶面前，松手前还不忘在它的脑门上mua了一大口。

住嘴！Maxine感觉自己呛了一下，喉口开始泛酸。草泥马要死要死要死。呕，呕，呕呕呕呕——

“梅姨！大事不好啦！”Peter大叫一声，“小猫咪吐了！”


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 05

Maxine把锁柜打开，拿了两本书出来，柜子门上贴着一面小镜子和两张便条，一张上面写的是“礼拜四交微积分作业”，另一张上面写的是“周二下午啦啦队加训”。

“嗨，Ned。”她对着空气说道，关上柜门，果然看见Ned站在不远处。

“你怎么发现的？”小胖子相当惊讶，“Maxine，你的感官真的好灵敏。”

“只是比普通人稍微强那么一点而已，”她欲盖弥彰地谦虚了一把，转转眼珠，“你找我有事吗？”

“嗯，”Ned相当罕见地扭捏了一把，“你知道Betty她——”

“没有男朋友。”Maxine说道。

“真的假的？！”Ned惊呼一声，随即又感叹，“Maxine你怎么知道我要问什么？太神了吧。”

“我可能确实比普通人稍微敏锐那么一点点。”她用手指比划了一下，虽然她打心眼里觉得自己厉害得多。

“太感谢你了，Maxine。”Ned由衷地说道。“你帮了我很大的忙。”

“你以为我不知道吗，Ned？”Maxine拆开一块苹果味的硬糖，丢进嘴里，“你想泡我的朋友。”

“其实我的朋友也想泡你。”Ned飞快地说道。

（“嗨，Maxine！”两个路过的金发姑娘朝她热烈地打招呼，“别忘了今天下午啦啦队要加训！”

Maxine回过头去，对着漂亮姑娘们热络地微笑，仿佛她从来没有在心底里嗤笑她们俩笨手笨脚总是跳错动作似的。“没问题，Lauren，Rosa，到时候见！”）

“……你刚刚说什么？”她问Ned，“抱歉，我没听清。”

“没，没什么。”Ned尴尬地假笑。

“对了，”Maxine左右环顾，“你的好朋友Peter在哪？怎么没看到他？”

哎呦。Peter这哥们有戏了。Ned在心底狂喜。“他，他现在应该还在化学实验室，你有什么需要我转告他的吗？我去叫他过来？或者我直接把他的手机号给你，你们单聊？”

“不了，谢谢，”Maxine咬碎了嘴里的苹果糖，“麻烦你转告他，如果他以后再在晚上十一点以后开窗关窗的话，苏联人在斯大林格勒怎么对德军，我就怎么对他。”

Ned是个不太懂二战历史的科技宅男，不明白是怎么回事，但他知道这一定不是什么好消息。他转手告诉了Peter，Peter也不太明白，拿出手机搜了搜，谷歌关键词“斯大林格勒 德军 苏联”，他对着搜索结果一条条看下去，脸色越来越难看。

“不会吧，Maxine居然因为这个要拿我包饺子？”Peter哭丧着脸，“我就是晚上回去得有点晚，但她耳朵也太好了吧，我以为我的动作已经很轻了，May什么都没有发现过。”

Ned一时居然不知道该可怜Peter还是羡慕他。

“外婆，你会唱《苏丽珂》吗？”Maxine打了个哈欠，在餐桌前翘着二郎腿，开始写自己的物理作业。

外婆点了一根烟，坐在沙发上沉闷地抽着。“你们在学这个，Сулико？”

“我只是好奇。”

“当然会，每个姑娘和小伙都会。”外婆打开电视，里面在放电视肥皂剧，一对年轻的男女在激烈地拥吻，Maxine抬头看了一眼，外婆直接就把电视关掉了。

“外婆，这样电视会坏的，不要一会儿开一会儿关。”坏了就没办法修了，没人知道哪里能弄来跟它相配的零件。

“在我们的国家，”外婆情绪激动地喷了一口烟，“这是流氓罪。”

“拜托，外婆，他们只是在接吻。”Maxine不明所以。

“这是西方的腐化，”外婆义正言辞地指出，“只有相爱的人才能接吻。吻要是神圣的。”

“可能他们也相爱呢？”Maxine随口说道，“一对恋人，或者夫妻之类的。”

“哪怕是相爱的接吻，也不能把手放在对方的屁股上！”外婆狠狠地吐出这句话，仿佛上面长着刺，“现在的电视剧越来越糟了，那些滥交的男男女女——我一辈子都不可能看得惯这种东西！”

Maxine选择沉默。其实她觉得《欲望都市》挺好看的，在她不需要动脑子的时候。

“那么外婆，您觉得电视剧该怎么拍？”Maxine问道。

“跟你说个我十几岁时很喜欢的故事吧。”外婆把烟头在废弃易拉罐里按灭，正色道，“纨绔子弟马切洛夫整日沉迷舞会、美酒和鱼子酱，过着高高在上的特权生活，但是有一天，他通过朋友认识了一架战斗机的第一设计师的女儿，玛丽娜，她继承了自己父亲的志向，也立志于航空航天事业。战争来临了，马切洛夫应征入伍，玛丽娜也成为一名飞行员，他们共同在前线抗击敌人。战争让马切洛夫意识到了生活的本质是什么，他一直在跟玛丽娜写信，通过书信与她相爱，玛丽娜和他约定，他们如果都在战争中幸存，就结为夫妻，一起去红场给死去的战士献花。在一次空前惨烈的会战里，马切洛夫英勇牺牲，与此同时，玛丽娜在空中惨遭围追堵截，在生命的最后关头，她驾驶着自己着火的战斗机，英勇地撞向了敌军。”

Maxine不知道自己该有什么表情。“……很棒的故事，外婆，感觉像《红色骑兵军》。”

“苏维埃联盟是建立在梦想上的国家，Maxine，”外婆撑着沙发的扶手站起来，准备去厨房弄一点食物当两人的晚餐，“她的信仰是伟大而坚定的，只是被人类的自私、猜忌与贪婪打败了。”

Maxine把作业写完，一股脑地塞进书包里。

“我的父亲有五个兄弟和三个妹妹，他们几乎全部都死在了战场上，我的祖父和他的兄弟们也牺牲在了那里，只有我父亲活了下来——他也是好样的，那时候他大概还不到二十岁，在前线至少杀了十五个法西斯。”外婆说道，拿出一个铁锅，往里面加了自来水，放在灶台上开始煮，“你是英雄的孩子，Maxine。”

“外公呢？他家里也一样吗？”

外婆从冰箱里拿出一盘冷火腿。“差不多，马克西姆的父辈也大部分死在了战场上，比如说他的一个老姑妈，战后一个人在罐头工厂里干活，把四个孩子抚养长大。”

“没有再婚？”

“战后苏联很少有成年男人，”外婆往锅子里倒了一点罐头汤，打算把它煮开之后再往里面加一点西蓝花和茄子，“因为我们不能失去莫斯科。”

我们不能失去莫斯科。Maxine把这句话在心底里重复了一遍。但莫斯科已经不属于我们了。

“好了，别想着看电视了，Сулико，”外婆打开橱柜，拿出一包没拆封的意面，“来帮我看看，这个面条包装上写的是什么东西？”

啦啦队的训练总是无聊的，一堆姑娘聚在一起，穿着背心和短裙，每人手里举着两个彩球。Maxine的外婆管这个叫“健美操”，反正无论怎么称呼，它就是一种课外活动，能赚学分，不太累，并且学校大部分人都对啦啦队的姑娘有肃然起敬，所以Maxine选择了它。

啦啦队里的姑娘高矮胖瘦什么样的都有，Maxine在啦啦队里乍一眼看过去又瘦又小，她经常需要跳到其他队员的背或者大腿上，做出各种高难度动作。

自从能变成猫之后，她的体能变得格外好，Maxine不会承认她发现自己一跳就能轻而易举地蹦到三楼的窗台上，顺着墙壁爬到楼顶都不在话下，还能一巴掌把废弃的石块打得粉碎。这听上去让她感觉自己像是个怪物。

顺着富有节奏感的音乐，她跟着其他队员一起举起彩球向左挥，向右挥，原地转圈，跳到前面一排姑娘的肩上，被队友一托，举了起来。

Maxine单脚后抬腿，让托举的姑娘顺利绕场一周，把她放下。

拉拉队训练结束之后，她拿了一瓶水坐在一边，听见姑娘们又在聊天，无外乎是谁暗恋谁，谁劈腿谁，谁又和谁在一起了。Maxine知道最近有一些关于自己的传闻，她不太喜欢的那种。

有个男生想追她，哦，不是Peter Parker。跟Maxine这种抢手的姑娘相比，Peter太矮，太瘦，太没特色，成绩很好但是男朋友不一定需要脑袋灵光，有趣更重要，但Peter看起来挺无聊的，以至于大家都不觉得Peter能有机会。那个舆论中心的男生是个有点名气的校辩论队队员，长得人高马大，天生的ETC，碰谁都能杠，和Maxine一起上俄语课，确实想约Maxine出去，被她拒绝了，因为她觉得他烦得像个坏掉的留声机。但偏偏有姑娘喜欢这种，觉得对方有文化，而那个对他颇有好感的姑娘恰好就在啦啦队里。这一切都是Lisa告诉她的，Lisa什么都知道。

“我不知道，”那个姑娘偷偷对自己的朋友说，“但我希望Maxine不要喜欢他，那样我就彻底没有机会了。”

她的朋友们纷纷安慰她。“没事的，亲爱的，我相信你一定可以追到真爱的。至于Maxine，嗯……希望她能明白，你是更适合Jason的那个。”

Maxine听力过人，远远地把她的话听得一清二楚，在心底里翻了个白眼。拜托，有喜欢的人就自己去争取好吧，把矛头对准我有什么意思。

“Maxine！有人找你！”Lisa远远地大喊。

大家纷纷把头转到门口，Peter Parker背着书包站在门口，看到三十多个露大腿的啦啦队员，局促得不敢进门，不知道谁大喊了一声，“你找Maxine干嘛”，大家纷纷开始起哄，像一群猫在逗一只落单的麻雀。Peter压根没意识到会变成这样，他以为啦啦队在休息就想来找Maxine道个歉，没想到一上来就是这幅光景，手足无措地站在门口，姑娘们的起哄声让他窘迫得几乎要夺路而逃。

Maxine把手里的彩球丢进塑料筐里，走向门口。“有何贵干？”

她一看到Peter就想到那天他吻了自己的脑袋，太可怕了，这个人真的太可怕了，怎么可以对小猫咪做出这种事。Maxine真诚地认为，如果每个人都能在小猫咪面前把持住自己的话，这个世界会变得更美好，至少她不会把刚刚喝进肚子里的牛奶再吐到盘子里。

Peter深吸一口气，想让自己冷静一下。“我只是想来道歉。”

Maxine迷惑地皱起眉。“道歉？”

“Ned跟我说了，我半夜开窗关窗的事，”Peter不自在地动动肩膀，棕色的眼睛真诚而恳切，“我影响到你睡觉了，抱歉。”

Maxine本来以为Ned捎个话这问题就结束了，没想到Peter那么当回事，还正儿八经地来找她道歉。

“没事，”她感觉自己面子上有点过不去，“我原谅你了。”

“那，我想我们没事了？”Peter看上去如释重负，朝她笑了笑，那种好孩子才有的整洁的微笑。

Maxine看了看他，感觉自己可以回去了。

Peter走到旁边的自动贩卖机面前。“你想喝什么？我坚持，”他耸耸肩，“你知道的。”

Maxine看了一圈。“无糖可乐。”

Peter从口袋里摸出了两枚硬币丢进去，拍了一下按钮，过了一秒，只听见咕咚一声响，自动贩卖机吐出了一罐无糖可乐，Peter弯下腰，把冰冷的易拉罐递给她。

“谢谢。”Maxine接过可乐，打开，喝了一口。

“对了，”Peter说道，“我发现我还能再选一门外语，所以我选了俄语。”

“挺好，”俄语高材生Maxine虚情假意地说道，“俄语老师很棒。”

其实我从来不听课。

“那么，”Peter看看她，“我走了，再见。”

“再见，Peter。”她拿着喝到一半的可乐走进训练室，发现所有人都在目光灼灼地盯着她，仿佛她是一块布满八卦的肥肉。

“Maxine，”Lisa兴奋得几乎开始不安，“Peter说他昨天晚上影响你睡觉了？你们——昨晚干了什么？”

操。Maxine在心底狠狠地骂了一句，感觉自己说什么都没用了，她这辈子都洗不白了。

第二天，果不其然，全校都在谈论她和Peter Parker睡了。

“想不到Peter Parker是个这么肉食系的人，他明明看上去那么宅男！”Lisa像一辆洒水车似的在自己所经之处散布这一条劲爆得骇人听闻的校园八卦，“谁能相信呢，他和Maxine睡了！”

再也没有什么能比这个更冤枉的了，Maxine生无可恋地打开橱柜，考虑自己是不是真的应该拿Peter包饺子以证清白。


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 06

“我没有和Peter Parker睡过！”Maxine第一百零一次辩解道，“真的没有。”

“没关系啊，Maxine，你已经十五岁了，虽然有点早，但是——称不上什么大事。”Lisa用手指卷卷自己的头发，靠在锁柜上。Maxine感觉她的胸又大了，可能足足有G，说真的，Lisa每天带那么大两团肉跑来跑去，会不会感到背酸？

“反正我和他没有睡过，自由心证。”Maxine关上锁柜的门，背上书包。

“行吧，”Lisa深深地看了她一眼，自以为很懂地摆出理解的姿态，“看来他那方面不怎么样，不然你也不会是这个反应。”

算了。爱怎么样就怎么样。Maxine决定不再对这个问题作出任何解释，省得越描越黑，就让时间稀释这一切吧。

“如果你在因为这个不开心的话，其实没什么必要，如果他对你足够好的话，我觉得你们还是可以处处看的，”Lisa勾住了Maxine的肩膀，“你知道男生这方面的能力和你得到多少乐趣并不完全正相关的吧？只要他足够体贴，你还是可以爽到——”

“恶，我不想听了，Lisa。”Maxine连忙制止，“我怕我会吐。”

“所以是他，额，形状不太好？”Lisa似乎被自己的脑补恶心到了，“他是牙签？还是怎么回事？其实我没见识过，我也不知道。”

“放过这个话题吧，Lisa。”Maxine哀嚎道，“我不想把我刚吃的午饭吐出来。”

劳技课上，Ned放下电焊，把防护镜往上推，露出一双严肃而有点同情的眼睛。

“你知道么，”他问Peter，“大家都说你可能有点阳痿。”

“什么？”Peter一用力差点把手里的钳子捏断了。

“我也不知道是谁第一个说的，”Ned很无奈，“就，Fletcher那个混蛋甚至扬言说要给你买点壮阳药。”

“那个混球。”Peter愤愤地说道。

“反正，Peter，”Ned当机立断地说道，“别去在意这些有的没的，还有人传你跟Maxine，”Ned耸耸肩，没有说出那个词，“你懂的。”

“这都是什么地方传出来的。”Peter羞愤交加，懊恼地把自己做好的劳技课作业交到了老师面前，老师看了看，潦草地批了一个A，打发他回去。回座位的时候Peter看了一眼Maxine所在的那一桌，她似乎还没做完。

虽然Maxine不是在玩就是在发呆，整天看上去吊儿郎当的，但她成绩相当不错，那种能让Peter感到压力的“不错”。俄语班常年第一还能说是占了移民身份的便宜，其他课的表现就只能说是脑子确实挺好用的，在AP课程里同时选线性代数、微积分和统计，还有生物和化学的AP课程她也都在上了，选课选得太多的下场就是经常在交作业之前极限操作，想写的就自己写完，不想写的就抄一抄，考试前最后一天才匆匆翻开书复习。

凭借Peter的观察来说，Maxine极少数感兴趣的课程只有生物，他自顾自地推断她可能会去哥伦比亚大学读生物，或者生物化学之类的交互学科，反正她看上去也挺喜欢化学的。

Maxine是不可能告诉我她打算申请什么大学了，Peter闷闷地想，也可能她还没想好？毕竟距离申请大学还有好久好久，她看上去不像会考虑未来的人，又经常不按常理出牌，如果她高中毕业就买了一辆大卡车去公路上拉货，Peter也不会太惊讶，她是Maxine，凡事皆有可能。

下课了，Maxine和几个姑娘有说有笑地去餐厅里吃午饭，Peter和Ned决定先把书放了，Peter一找到自己的锁柜，就发现有人在自己的锁柜上用胶带绑了两盒药，他不用看就知道是用来治疗海绵体功能障碍的。

“哈哈哈哈哈，”Fletcher和他的朋友们在Peter身后狂笑，“拿去吃吧，这是两个疗程的量，Penis Parker，不谢。”

Peter气得把药直接丢进了垃圾桶里，开始幻想自己一拳头把Fletcher打倒在地，再狠狠地踢他的屁股。那天下午被他逮到的小偷狠狠地挨了一顿揍，没办法，超级英雄偶尔也是有情绪的。

Peter回家的时候没想到居然碰上Maxine，他当了俩小时的蜘蛛侠，她在啦啦队加训了俩小时，正好一起到家，她上楼的时候他也上楼。这两日中城高中头条新闻的两位主角对看一眼，Maxine站在四格台阶上，居高临下地对他打招呼。“你好，Peter。”

“Maxine，”Peter的大脑光速地思索着他们现在该谈什么，但他思考了一圈，发现他们之间就没有不尴尬的话题，“下午好。”

“嗯。”Maxine耸耸肩，“你也是一样。”

“你打算周六去养老院做志愿者活动吗？”Peter问道，“我和Ned都报名了，很有意义的活动是吧？”察觉到这个话题是安全牌，Peter的话变得多了，“银杏叶养老院，据说有几个快一百岁的老人都住在那里，经历过二战的那种，我可能想问一点他们关于当时的记忆，说不定能用在历史课的课堂展示里，我们这学期要学二战史。”

前提是他们的脑子还没变糊涂。Maxine在心底里补充道，慢慢地走上楼，Peter偷偷加快步伐，并肩走在她左边。

Peter看她没表态，又问道。“所以，你对这个活动感兴趣吗？负责课外活动的Wilkins教授说过名额还没满。”

“我已经报名了，Peter。”Maxine说道。

“那么我们周六可以一起去集合地点，你说呢？”Peter从善如流地问道，感觉上帝这次站在自己这边。

“Maxine！”外婆打开了门，“你回来了，我听见你的声音了。”

“您的耳朵真是一如既往的敏锐。”Maxine走上前去。

外婆转向了杵在旁边的Peter，面色不善。在Peter看来，Maxine的外婆是个非常体面的老人，个子高，有着在老年人群体里相当挺拔的身姿，银色的打着小卷的头发，淡绿的眼睛，眼神锐利。

Peter感觉莫名其妙，他可以指天发誓自己没有招惹过Maxine的外婆，他不会说脏话，不会在她面前做任何不得体的事，甚至都没怎么和她打过交道，怎么Maxine的外婆看上去就差用眼神往自己身上开两个洞。Peter的蜘蛛感应告诉他，她绝对想给自己一点颜色看看，包含但不限于让自己缺几根手指，断两根肋骨，添一个熊猫眼，揍掉两颗牙，或者干脆来个胰脏内出血，也可能是想把以上这些都来一套。

“您好，女士。”他颇感不安地后退了一步。

Maxine的外婆表情相当庄严，那种刽子手看向死刑犯的庄严。“您好，Parker先生，”她指了指Peter的家门，“以防你不知道，你家在这，希望你向左转四十五度。”

Peter照做了，向左转四十五度，发现自己正对着自家家门。

Maxine的外婆飞快把外孙女拉进了屋子里，“嘭”的一声关上了门。

一进屋，外婆就开始抱怨。“刚刚来了个奇怪的男人，我以为是来推销牙膏和洗碟精的，结果他一上来就问我是否相信上帝，还打算拉我入一个教会组织，荒唐至极，Maxine，他居然问我为什么不相信耶稣！”

抱怨的声音有点大，Peter的听力又超出常人，所以哪怕在隔壁，只要他愿意也能听得一清二楚。

“居然有人对您传教上帝？”Maxine打开水龙头，哗哗地洗手，“不敢相信。”

“我也不敢相信，那个有眼无珠的男人，简直可笑，”外婆轻蔑地哼了一声，又斩钉截铁地说道，“我至死都是坚定的无神论者，毕生只信仰马克思。”

Peter终于知道为什么上帝帮他也没用了，在坚定的马克思主义者面前，上帝根本没有办法。

“去买点水果，Maxine，”外婆说道，从口袋里摸出一张纸币，“苹果或者橙子之类的，随便你。”

Maxine接过钱，去门口穿鞋。“有什么要求吗？”

“看着买吧，新鲜的都可以，别买太多。”外婆在她心爱的沙发上坐好，戴上老花镜，开始看书，俄语版的《伊凡·杰尼索维奇的一天》，事实上，Maxine还在书桌上看到过一本翻得起边的《古拉格群岛》，外婆至少看了它几千遍，鬼知道外婆为什么会看索尔仁尼琴的著作。

Maxine走到街上，原先她经常光顾的水果摊没开门，她只好往前走，终于在布鲁克林和皇后区的交界处，找到了一间还算不错的水果店，摊子支到了人行道上，摆着几种随处可见的大路货水果。

一个胡子拉碴的男人正在低头挑李子，他的身材相当高大，头上戴了一顶棒球帽，手上戴着皮革手套，察觉到有人靠近，相当敏锐地抬起头，瞥了她一眼，Maxine感觉他不太好惹，向后退了一步。

店主是个胖嘟嘟的四十岁中年男人，看见有新客人，连忙迎上来。“买什么，亲爱的？今天的苹果和柑橘都不错，当然，李子也很棒。”

Maxine看了一眼标价，柑橘太贵了她就随手拿了几个苹果，那个男人一直在犹豫着挑李子，只买了五个，跟着她一起结账。

她拎着塑料袋原路返回，穿过小巷时感觉有人跟着自己，不是那个怪异的男人，他的脚步声应该会再轻一些，她一扭头，看见三四个流里流气的壮汉。

打头的那一位人高马大，纹着大花臂，手腕和脖子上还带着好几条金属链。“一起玩玩吗？我能给你买一杯酒。”

Maxine把苹果随手放在别人的窗台上。“我想还是不了。”

她跳了起来，没用多少力气的拳头直接砸在他的脸上，男人一个踉跄跌倒在了水泥地上，发出一声闷响，从他嘴里掉出来两颗带血的牙，他仍是不甘心，从地上爬起来，想要伸手掐她的脖子，被她捏住手腕沿着反方向一折，惨叫一声，跌坐着不动了。

另外两个地痞流氓见状，猛地朝她扑了过来。

她一抬腿，踢飞了其中一个，那个脏兮兮的家伙直接头朝下摔进了旁边的垃圾桶。挺好的，她想，相当精准的自我分类。

最后一个人见状，拿出了一把明晃晃的刀，像是要和她拼命的架势，Maxine不觉得自己害怕这个，她知道自己的力量远在他之上，她甚至在等他上前，好让她给他一点颜色看看。正当那个男人要朝她走来的时候，Maxine只看见一个身影一晃而过，突然，拿着刀的男人被人拎着衣服后领直接一拽，那人伸出手捏了一下他的脖子，他直接倒在了地上，手一松，刀掉在了地上。

头戴鸭舌帽的男人从阴影里走出来，朝她一步步走近，弯下腰，把地上的那把刀捡了起来，对着它左右看看，塞进了自己的夹克内袋里，全程没有看她一眼。

Maxine下意识地感到害怕，那种压力。“你想干什么？”她问，向后退了一步。

男人不说话，背过身去直接离开，手里依旧提着刚买的五个李子。这个动作是危险的，哪怕是Maxine这样的菜鸟都知道，不要轻易把后背暴露给敌人，除非他根本不觉得她能和自己为敌。

她的手上突然传来一阵异样的感觉，低头一看，十只指尖都冒出了细细短短的指甲，像猫似的，不过是金属的，看不出是具体什么材质。她震惊地盯着自己的手，自己竟然可以控制金属的指甲，她甚至不知道自己的身体里藏着这个玩意，以及，这他妈到底是什么东西。

那个男人听见动静，回过身，看见她的手，脸色一凛。

几乎没有理由的，Maxine看见对方朝自己的门面就是一拳，她飞快地一偏头躲开了，对着男人毫无章法地伸出利爪想要划伤她，他也避开了，动作灵活得就像一道闪电，她的指甲不小心勾到了旁边的垃圾桶上，轻轻一划那些不锈钢圆筒就都被撕裂成了条状。

男人见状想要捏住她的手腕把她制服在地上，Maxine滚了一圈躲开了，起身给了他一拳，被他直接用胳膊挡住了。

接下来，到了他反击的时刻了。只见那个男人飞快地朝她从右边出了一拳，她向后躲开了，和他左手的重击堪堪擦过，他的动作快得就像鬼魂一样，Maxine感到害怕，她甚至不知道自己哪里招惹过他。

草泥马要死要死要死。Maxine一边躲一边向后节节败退，发现自己后面是一扇生锈的铁栅栏，纵身一跃就是一个后空翻，直接翻过了铁栏，朝着巷子另一头的大街跑去。

冬兵犹豫片刻，还是手一撑，翻过了铁栏，走到大街上，对方已经消失了，他原路返回的时候发现她的那一袋苹果还在窗台上，一只灰白条纹的小猫趴在旁边，一看到他就吓出了飞机耳。

可怜的小东西。他停下脚步，还是没忍住伸出手摸了摸小猫的耳朵，然后就带着自己的五颗李子离开了。

果然技多不压身啊。Maxine抬起头，确认他已经走远，变回人形，带着自己的苹果跑回家了。


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 07

Peter扭开锁柜，抽出了刚买的俄语课本、笔盒和笔记本，想了想，又拿了一沓草稿纸。今天他要开始上俄语课了，他给自己选的二外，梅姨有点惊讶，大概是觉得他原本会学意大利语，Peter稍微有点基础，他初中的时候学过一些意大利语。但事实就是，Peter选了俄语，一种冷门又有点过时的语言，也不够实用，除非Peter想用它来看大部头的俄语作品，那样的话梅姨也没什么意见，多看看俄语文学，整个世界都会在他脚下的。

第二天，梅姨出去倒垃圾的时候听见了隔壁的Maxine在哼俄语歌，那种不知名的有点耳熟的民歌。梅姨有点猜到Peter是为什么学俄语，在心底里偷笑，像看两只小猫咪在沙发上挠爪子打滚伸懒腰。

俄语教室在5楼，Peter一口气冲了上去，看见Maxine已经在那儿了，第五排靠右，Peter想了想，还是选择了离她有点距离的第四排中间，拉开椅子，坐下。

他之前埋头预习了一会儿，至少认全了西里尔字母还记住了一些词汇，如果他要赶上俄语班的进度，必须再加加油，大家似乎都开始阅读语段了。

他拿出一支笔，在草稿纸上抄了一些俄语的生词，собака，Котёнок，之类的。

Maxine上课照例心不在焉，拿着笔，撑着脑袋发呆。Peter当然不知道，她在想昨天跟自己过手的那个人，她依旧可以回想起那个男人的眼神，只要他一看向她，那种令人毛骨悚然的威压就爬上来她的后背。

他到底是谁？跟蜘蛛侠一样？Maxine不安地转着手里的圆珠笔。丝毫没注意到老师已经开始点名了。

“Maxine，Maxine Jeanne Werner，到了吗？”教俄语的女教师大声问道。

Peter见Maxine似乎还在神游，急中生智，抓起一张草稿纸捏成纸团，朝她丢了过去。Maxine回过神来，连忙说道。“到了，抱歉。”

教师嗔怪地看了她一眼，但没说什么。

Maxine看了一眼Peter丢过来的纸团，似乎感觉里面写着字，把它打开一看，发现Peter在里面用圆珠笔写了整整齐齐的一排俄语单词。

Котёнок，俄语单词，意思是小猫咪。

Peter可能已经发现我了？Maxine浑身一凛，又很快冷静下来。不可能啊，他不会看到她变身，偶尔几次出现在他家，她也没有任何露馅的地方。她翻来覆去地想，感觉不是这么一回事，干脆把纸团展平，随手夹进了自己的笔记本里。

噢。她想到了Котёнок的另一层含义。小宝贝。

我靠。他什么意思？这小子学会调情了？Maxine瞪着他的后脑勺，看到他一边认真听课一边记笔记，还随身带来一本俄语词典，一边看语段一边查，一如既往的模范学生。

不会吧。她突然感到有点怪异。居然连Peter Parker都开始会叫人“小宝贝”了，她一想到这个场景就感觉自己鸡皮疙瘩掉了三四层，这是什么可怕的画面啊。

算了，别管他了。她决定把这件事先放一放，最近事情太多了，她翻开俄语教材，里面夹着一份微积分作业，她必须在俄语课上偷偷把它写完，明天早上就要交了，她还一个字都没写呢。

-

银杏叶养老院坐落于纽约罗德岛附近的一个小镇上，坐满了高中生的大巴士一早就开进了这里堆砌着白色大理石的前院，Maxine跳了下来，打了个哈欠，难得要在礼拜六早起。

一个看上去负责对接的人对带队的两个老师打招呼，握手，用热情得有点刻意的语气欢迎他们到来，紧接着就带着师生一行人走向后院。

“这里让我想到我奶奶待的那个养老院，”Ned一边走一边说道，“我去过几次，我奶奶在里面认识了她现在的老伴，一个牙齿掉光的老头，她还留我在那里吃过几次午餐，味道……反正我觉得不怎么样。”

“什么味道？”Peter问道。

“太淡了，我怀疑他们的厨子几乎不放盐，”Ned不敢恭维地摆摆手，“你懂的，为了老年人的身体健康。”

所有的学生都围着老师，带队老师手里拿着一块写字板，愁眉苦脸地辨认着上面的名字，像第一天上任的游泳教练。

“Maxine，”带队老师把圆珠笔夹到耳朵后边，“你去和Peter Parker一起给Rebecca Jenkins太太读报纸。”

周围一阵起哄声，同学戏谑的眼神让Maxine感到烦躁，Peter更是脸红得无地自容，带队老师一副见怪不怪的样子，催着他们快去拿报纸。

我一定要和这个憨批保持距离。Maxine是这么想的，去领队同学那里领了报纸，心不在焉地朝着老人们所在的躺椅区走去，Peter走在她前面，不费吹灰之力就能闻到温热的油墨味。

一个老妇人朝他们挥了挥手。

Peter有点手忙脚乱地走过去。“女士您好，我是Peter Parker，很高兴见到您，我们都是中城高中的志愿者，希望能和您度过愉快的一天，”他看看Maxine，继续对Jenkins太太说道，“这是Maxine，我的朋友。”

他忍不住看了Maxine，心里抖抖索索，但对方似乎根本没注意他说了什么。

“您好，女士。”Maxine微笑了一下，那种表示礼貌的表情。

“很高兴认识你们，来自九十七岁的老骨头的问候。”Jenkins太太缩在摇椅里，穿着深褐色的毛衣，腿上盖着棕红色的厚毛毯，脖子和胳膊上都布满褐色的斑点，干瘦的躯体让人很容易联想到鸟类的骸骨，左手手腕上戴了一块磨得光滑的手表，头发花白，眼周的皱纹像是因为干涸而龟裂的地面。

九十七岁。Maxine默念道。她几乎无法想象，快是一个世纪前的人了。

Maxine打开报纸，老生常谈地念了起来，读到一半的时候护工送来了点心，不加糖的玛德莲蛋糕配热茶，Jenkins太太招呼他们一起吃。

Maxine霸占着报纸，这让Peter两手空空无事可干，他萌生出一种局外人的尴尬，只能往嘴里塞这种贝壳状的干点心，机械地大口咀嚼着。这种不加糖的蛋糕在Peter看来也不难吃，就是有点粘牙，可能是厨子手艺的问题，Peter努力把贴在了天花板上的蛋糕块用舌头剔下来，费力地吞咽着。

好心的Jenkins太太看他面露难色，连忙问他要不要来点热茶。很显然，她害怕眼前的小可爱因为猛吃无糖玛德莲蛋糕而噎死。

他为什么要来这里吃蛋糕？Maxine翻了一页报纸，出于怜悯，她决定让他有点事做。

“接下来的部分你来读吧，”她把报纸递给他，深深地看了他一眼，像是在嫌弃他笨手笨脚，“Peter。”

Peter如释重负地接过报纸，开始读新的一页，一篇关于二战胜利日的报道。

“战争，”Jenkins太太拿了一块无糖蛋糕，并没有吃，而是拿在手里，“都过了这么多年了。我也经历过它，尽管那时候我还很小。”

“您还记得战争时的事吗？”Peter脱口而出又意识到不恰当，匆忙道歉，“抱歉，无意冒犯您。”

“我还记得那么一点点，”Jenkins太太冲着他露出微笑，“告诉你们也没关系。”

“如果您乐意的话，我很愿意听。”Peter热忱地说道，端起茶壶往她的茶杯里加满了。

“那时候我哥哥Jimmy在军队里，我在寄宿学校里上学，只能给他写信，写了好多好多，不知道他收到多少，后来他没有回来，在欧洲战场牺牲了。我一直很想念他，”Jenkins太太吃了蛋糕，“就这样，不记得别的了。”

Maxine不说话，安静地听着，战争，无论是否正义，都是绞肉机。

“噢，我很抱歉。”Peter摸了摸鼻子。

“没事，孩子，太多年以前的事了。”Jenkins太太端起茶杯喝了一口，用手指摩挲着毛毯，“不妨继续读下去，我想听听今年还有没有童子军献花仪式。”

Maxine把滑落到地上的毛毯重新盖到了Jenkins太太的膝盖上。

“谢谢你，孩子。”对方往上扯了扯毛毯，“它总是……不太听话。”

Peter一低头，发现老人脚上的鞋带散了，充电线一般长长地拖在地上，他想都没想就直接弯下腰。

“怎么了，小伙子？”Jenkins太太问。

“噢……我的鞋带散了，不好意思，稍等一下。”Peter说道，开始帮Jenkins太太系鞋带。

Maxine愣住了，说不出什么话来，定定地看着Peter深棕色的发心，她突然觉得Peter还不错，是那种能在人群里闪闪发光的“还不错”。

Peter压根没意识到她的目光，飞快地帮Jenkins太太把鞋带打成蝴蝶结，然后若无其事地起身继续哗哗地翻着报纸。

“好了，我要开始继续了，二战胜利日专属报道。”他清清嗓子，开始读关于童子军鲜花的部分。

临走之前大家集合的时候，一位护工走了过来，大声地问谁是Peter Panker，然后在众目睽睽之下递给了Peter一大袋无糖的玛德莲蛋糕。

“那个似乎叫Peter Panker的男孩看上去很喜欢这个，”老人是这么叮嘱护工的，“给这个小伙子拿一些带回去吧，难得有孩子爱吃。”

“其实我叫Peter Parker。”Peter小声地纠正道，然而并没有人在意。

在回去的巴士上，Peter又一次感觉到无地自容，至少有五个人在偷笑他，因为他是唯一一个来参加志愿者活动还拿了一袋子蛋糕回去的。Ned坐在他边上，神色叵测，似乎在脑补他在做志愿者活动的时候到底干了什么惊世骇俗的事。Maxine在回去的路上一直在发呆，Peter弯腰系鞋带时的发心在她脑海中挥之不去，她感觉自己该对Peter说些什么，但是她也不知道能说什么。“你真是个好人”？“干得不错”？怎么听都怪怪的。

学校的大巴在这时候停了下来，Maxine认出了自己住的那栋公寓楼就在不远处。

“Maxine Jeanne Werner，Peter Parker，”带队老师看着点名册，“你们该下车了，这是你们住的街区。”

照例又是一堆唯恐天下不乱的起哄声，Maxine率先下了车，Peter拿着一大袋蛋糕艰难地跟着她走向公寓楼，Maxine不知道该说什么，只好闷头上楼，Peter当然也想跟她说话，但他手里拿着一大袋蛋糕，看上去简直逊毙了，这根本不是适合聊天的契机。

终于，Maxine摸出房门钥匙的时候，出声叫住了他。“Peter。”

对方回过头去，一手抱着一塑料袋的蛋糕，一手插在裤兜里，显然也在找钥匙准备开门。

Maxine抿了抿嘴，这种安静的氛围让她感到有点怪异，干脆把原本想说的都吞了回去，露出一个恶作剧一般的微笑。

“吃玛德莲蛋糕的时候，记得配点热茶。”


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 08

所以这指甲到底是怎么回事。Maxine把自己锁在浴室里，打量着自己的手，操纵意志伸出了指尖上的金属指甲，就像伸直自己的胳膊一样容易。她反复地观察自己的手，感觉自己真的跟猫相差无几——除了她的指甲是金属的。

指甲无疑是锋利的，那天她轻而易举地把垃圾桶划成了碎片，她回忆着那天的情景，再度感到不安。虽然至今为止无事发生，没有坏人找上门来，一切生活照旧，但不代表以后不会发生什么。

她靠在浴室的门板上，发了一会儿呆，没有任何头绪，但是她饿了。外婆不在家，橱柜和冰箱里也没什么让她满意的零食，她只能光顾自己的邻居家了。

只要能变猫，邻居家的冰箱就是我的冰箱。Maxine打开浴室的磨砂窗，纵身一跃，在半空中变成了一只小猫，稳稳地降落在一楼的花坛里，爬进自家公寓的一楼大厅，开始扫楼。

今天吃哪一家呢？住在一楼的哥斯达黎加人和印度人都吃得很辣，所以她直接顺着楼梯跳上二楼，二楼一家住户似乎不在，一家住户有四个小孩，隔着房门都吵得要命，另一家门口弥漫着可疑的臭味，闻上去像是没洗澡的瘾君子，所以她避开了，直接上了三楼。她就住在三楼，隔壁是Peter Parker和他婶婶。

她犹豫着要不干脆爬去四楼看看，但这时，房门在她背后打开了。

“啊，又看到你了，小猫咪。”梅姨惊喜地低呼一声，把手里的纸盒堆在楼道里，弯腰把她抱进屋子里。“还是老样子，来点牛奶吗？”

如果Peter Parker不在家的话，牛奶是不错的选择。Maxine在心底里偷偷说道，任由May把她抱在餐桌上，又给她倒了一点牛奶，Maxine还发现了那一塑料袋的无糖蛋糕，已经少了一半有余。

那玩意尝起来到底是什么味道？Maxine试图想象了一下，感觉它的口感可能类似于有奶味的海绵，总之，不会很好吃，只有Peter这种人会一块接着一块。

“噢，猫猫不能吃这个，”May摸了摸Maxine的脑袋，“要不我给你来点烤鸡肉？我觉得自己做得还是不错的。”

您要真这么想，我可就不客气了。Maxine舔完了盘子里的牛奶，May往塑料盘子里丢了一些撕碎的鸡肉，那些冷掉的肉条被Maxine拖进嘴里，嚼嚼，吃掉了。

“真乖。”May把小猫咪抱下了桌子，转身去拆自己刚买的包裹，她的新运动内衣刚到货。

Maxine在沙发上玩了一会儿，看到了一扇闭着的门，她猜测那是Peter的卧室，跟她的卧室只隔着一道不比纸板厚多少的墙。她并不想入侵他们的隐私，打算直接从房门那里离开。拜托，让她每天被迫听隔壁传来的噪音就已经足以让她抓狂了。她打了一个哈欠，刚准备离开的时候就看见Peter从那扇门里出来了，看到小猫咪，瞬间满脸被点亮的欣喜。

现在逃跑还来得及吗？Maxine感觉不妙，她刚想拔腿窜出去，只见Peter飞快地一伸手就把她逮住了，动作迅速得简直不像人类，Maxine以为自己反应已经够快了，但Peter的手就这样穿过小猫的腋下，把Maxine托了起来。

放开我，你个死变态。她抬腿蹬了他一脚，被他躲开了。

“小猫咪是什么时候来的？”Peter问梅姨，“我还以为你会告诉我的。”

“拜托，你那时候在写作业，”梅姨拎着拆开的快递盒匆匆走开，“我在楼道里看到它就把它抱回来了，还给它吃了点中午剩下的鸡肉，它吃得可香了。瞧这个小可怜，一定好久没结结实实地吃饱过了。”

“我们能留下它吗？”Peter充满希冀地问。

不可能的，滚。Maxine恶狠狠地喵了一声。

“公寓里不能养宠物，Peter，”梅姨对此感到很为难，因为她也很喜欢小猫，“管理员一旦发现了就会找上门来。”

“噢，拜托，没人会发现的。”Peter拖长了音央求道。

我外婆会发现的。Maxine在心底里说道。然后你就死定了。

“你可以抱着它玩一会儿，然后我会把它放回花坛里，”梅姨走去厨房，“万一小猫咪也有它的家人呢？它应该还在跟着猫妈妈的阶段。”

其实没有。Maxine在心底里补充道。但依旧感激你愿意把我放了，毕竟我只是想来蹭一顿点心，没有来当房客的意思。

“行吧。”Peter失落地抱起小猫走进了自己的卧室，把它随手放在了卧室的地上。

Maxine环顾四周，这里跟她的房间差不多面积，鸽子笼一般大的房间容纳着一张床，一个衣柜，一个写字桌，Peter的桌子底下还堆着没人要的唱片机和破键盘，很可能是捡别人用过的二手货，紧挨着一个半满的废纸篓。Maxine过了一会儿才意识到这房间就是Peter晚上演奏男性乐器的地方，喉口一酸，差点又吐了出来，幸好被她忍住了。

“Peter，”梅姨的声音从门外传来，“我去买点东西，你记得把小猫咪放到楼下的花坛里去，猫妈妈应该会来找它的。”

“好的！”Peter高声回答道。

放心吧，他不把我赶出去，我也会自己走的。Maxine趴在他卧室的地毯上，在他的写字台前发现了两张星战海报，衣柜上还有一张星际迷航的。行吧，果然是个死宅男。

“可爱的小家伙。”Peter伸出手点了点猫咪山竹似的爪子，被它直接一爪子挥开。

“噢，好吧，看来你不喜欢这样。”Peter碰了一鼻子灰，突然想起什么，把藏在天花板隔层里的蜘蛛战服拿了出来，丢在了床上，战服上破了一个大洞，他打算把它偷偷补好。

Maxine跳到床上，看清楚了Peter手里拿着的是什么，愣住了。她知道这个配色代表什么，和其他人一样，她在YouTube上看到过蜘蛛侠的视频。

Peter出去找针线盒，Maxine伸出爪子，想要把它翻个面看得更清楚一些，确实是蜘蛛侠的战衣，没错。她辨认着上面的花纹，感觉自己又被Peter托了起来。

“不要动它，小猫咪，”他把她放到地上，“我可不希望上面再多个洞眼。”

原来Peter Parker是蜘蛛侠。Maxine盯着它，不知不觉地竖起尾巴。不对，Peter不一定是蜘蛛侠。她不愿意相信眼前的事实。他太瘦弱了，看上去连普通的男生都打不过，怎么可能像视频里那样直接拦住一辆小轿车呢。

“没事，我马上就能把它补好。”Peter拿出一团蓝色的线，笨手笨脚地穿针，低着头对猫开始叨叨，“昨天有人酒后驾驶，就在93街和21街的路口，它差点就撞到了一辆校车，幸好我及时赶到。我快要拖住它的时候衣服就被其他路人的自行车划破了——幸好，没发生什么大事。”

看样子真的是他。Maxine盯着他，后退几步。

“你要走了？”Peter从布料和针线上抬起头，问道，“去找你妈妈么？诶？”

他巡视四周才发现，小猫咪已经不见了。

真是奇怪。Peter换上补好的衣服，从窗户溜了出去，当天下午他又遇到了一桩银行抢劫案，就是他们所在街区的那家银行。

平心而论，Peter对自己的表现非常满意，他先是眼疾手快地踢开了犯人自制的燃烧弹，那个铁家伙在无人的角落里爆开，弹片飞得到处都是，好在银行柜员们和一个来办事的孕妇都幸免于难。紧接着，Peter又麻利地用蛛丝把犯人捆住，在附近执勤的胖警察接到报警电话姗姗来迟，只看见两个劫匪背对背地坐在银行门口的水泥地上。

今天是不错的一天，Peter感觉自己赶到得很及时，抢匪没有伤害任何人。他趁人不注意，飞快地躲进小巷子里，脱下蜘蛛侠的战服，去附近的便利店里买了一瓶橙汁犒劳自己，刚扭开瓶盖喝了第一口，他的手机就响了。

他拿出手机一看，惊了，是Stark先生，Peter手忙脚乱地接起来。“Stark先生您好，请问有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“没什么大事，Peter，只是好奇，”Tony坐在实验室的转椅上，翘着二郎腿往嘴里塞着甜甜圈，“听说你和你同学睡了？”

“没有！”Peter发出一声怪叫，引得周围路人频频围观。

“比我当年晚一点——不，没有让你学习的意思，听着，完全没有。”铁人爸爸丝毫不在意地说道，在电话那头举起加了香草冰淇淋的冻咖啡，喝了一大口，啊，美滋滋。

“没有，Stark先生，我真的没有！”Peter辩解道，觉得自己头疼欲裂，“那是流言。”

“没关系的，Peter，我们都有这个阶段，我只有一个问题——你用避孕套了吗？”

“我发誓我没有跟Maxine发生这种关系！”Peter太害羞了，以至于无法对着Stark先生说出那个动词。

“行吧，随便你怎么说，”Tony耸耸肩，摆出自以为最苦口婆心的语气，“如果你打算尝试这个的话，我知道我无法阻止你，记得戴套，好吧？这对你们都好。”

“……好的，我明白了，”Peter扶额，感觉自己这辈子也无法解释清楚这件事了，“Stark先生，您还有别的想跟我说的吗？对了，我刚刚帮忙解决了一个来抢银行的混蛋，他自制了燃烧弹，我把它踢飞了，不然它直接爆开可能会波及一位孕妇和——”

“不错，”Tony随口评价道，仿佛Peter是一只帮他把网球叼回来的小狗，“继续做好你该做的事，kid，我先挂了。”

总是这样。Peter有点沮丧，但他努力不表现出来。“好的，Stark先生，再见——”

Tony直接切断了电话，Peter放下手机，郁闷地一仰头灌了一大口橙汁，酸得他直接眯起了眼睛。

和所有同年龄的男孩女孩一样，他时常感到孤独和躁动，梅姨对他很好，但他确实没有更多的亲人，学校里朋友也不多，Ned一个，除此之外寥寥无几。他渴望证明自己，渴望得到更多的认同，又恰好有一只放射性的蜘蛛给他适时地来了一口，他成了蜘蛛侠。

他想做更多的事，却不知该如何诉诸于口，钢铁侠就像一座巨山似的压在他的肩上，他无法摆脱自己对他的崇拜，只好选择服从。

Peter叹了一口气，把手机塞回口袋里，打算快点赶回去，他的物理作业还没写完。

与此同时，Maxine漫无目的地走在街上，想要消化“Peter Parker是蜘蛛侠”的这个惊天秘密。她不知不觉走到了布鲁克林和皇后区交界处的路口，直觉一般地浑身一凛，抬头就又远远地见到了那个戴棒球帽的男人，他穿着同样一件夹克衫，依旧带着那副机车皮革手套，满脸络腮胡，棕色的头发也很长，邋里邋遢地垂在肩上。

他站在距离十字路口不远的路灯下，一看到她就走上前几步，停住了。

Maxine紧张地咽了咽口水，环顾街道上三三两两的行人，不确定他是否会当场对她动手。如果他动手，警察能在十分钟之内赶来就不错了，而Maxine确定自己无法撑过那十分钟——如果他的攻击目标是她的话。她感觉自己几乎控制不住伸出指甲和他来一架，但是在大街上亮出自己的手也是一桩极其危险的事，她可不希望自己被抓去什么研究所，无论怎么做都会惹来太多麻烦了。

但那个男人一直没有动手，他看上去非常平静，只是一动不动地站着审视了她一番，仿佛是上级军官在检阅下级，朝她努努下巴，问道。“你叫什么名字？”

她皱皱眉，感觉很怪异，随口捏造了一个假名。“Mary，大家都叫我Mary Jane。”

“好的，Mary Jane，”那个戴着棒球帽的男人看上去对这个假名字深信不疑，也可能是毫不在意，他飞快地环顾四周，转而问道，“你愿意帮我个忙吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 09

超市里的日光灯并不如想象中一般敞亮，有一节灯管坏了，迟迟没修，到处都弥漫着一股清洁剂的味道，可能刚刚拖了地。Maxine推着购物车，扫了一眼掌心的黄色便签纸，往购物车里丢超大份的速食麦片和苏打饼干，又找到他要的巧克力条，一整盒的家庭共享装，足足有一磅重，Maxine掂量掂量，觉得这个分量的零食完全够自己吃半年。她毫不犹豫地把它拎进了购物车里，继续向前走去。

购物车里已经堆了一桶洗衣液和一瓶消毒剂，还有一条最便宜的香皂。她懒散地推着购物车，又按照便签纸上的要求去生鲜柜台买了牛奶、火腿、意面、生菜和鸡蛋，慢吞吞地去排队结账。

那个战斗力拔群的怪人居然让她帮忙去超市。

“去街边的超市帮我买这上面写的东西，按最普通的买，不要花里胡哨的，”他拿出一沓便签和一支笔，在上面写了一长串名词，递给她，“钱我会给你。”

Maxine本来以为他要买什么可疑的东西，接过便签一看，发现都是最基础的食物和生活用品。她的化学知识告诉她，洗衣液、清洁剂和香皂不可能调制成炸弹，苏打饼干、牛奶和麦片更不能。

“你为什么不能自己去？”她问。

“你去不去？”他不答反问，“如果你做得让我满意，我会给你一点酬劳。”

“多少？”Maxine问。她确实想要一笔零花钱。

他从口袋里掏出50美元，递给她。“买好我要的东西，你可以自己留下找零。”

她扫了一眼他递给她的纸币，认真地怀疑他是不是对物价很不敏感。帮他买点吃的似乎算不上什么大事，更何况还有钱拿。

“好的，”她接过他的钱抄进口袋里，“我现在就去。”

“我在这等着你，Mary Jane，”他警告道，“别玩花样。”

拜托。只是买点食物和日用品而已。怎么搞得像黑市交易似的。Maxine在心底里嗤了一声，揣着钱走进超市，推了一辆空的购物车，开始三心二意地找他要的东西。

她一直不明白为何那个奇怪的人要她帮忙进超市买东西，他明明有沟通能力，也有钱（她确定他递给自己的钞票是真的，皇后区鱼龙混杂，假币她见得多了）。Maxine记得，第一次见到他的时候他在水果摊上买李子，看上去一切都很正常，难道他有超市恐惧症？

这是周末，超市里人不少，又只开了一个收银台，她排队的时候东张西望，看到了天花板上的摄像头，突然有点反应过来，也许他是害怕监控录像。

他干嘛要顾虑这个？如果他是一个身正不怕影子歪的良民。好吧，他显然不是。哪里有身手异于常人的“良民”，Peter Parker那样的？Maxine被自己的想法逗笑了，但她没空细想这个怪人到底是怎么回事，正好轮到她结账了，她付了钱，拿过找零塞进口袋里，把沉甸甸的两大袋食物和日用品交给他。

“这个，”她把收据递给他，“也该给你。”

他接过潦草地看了一眼，把它胡乱地塞进口袋里。

“好的，”他毫不费力地用单手拎着那两个被撑得巨大的塑料袋，“下礼拜，如果你愿意继续干的话，我们就在这个地方见面，同样的时间。”

Maxine打量了他一下。“去超市买食物？”

“对。”他毫不犹豫地说道。“不然呢？”

她不去问更多，纯粹是为了自己的生命安全。“好吧，这活我乐意。”

就这样，她每个礼拜都去帮他进超市采购一次东西，往往都是食物，除了基本不变的鸡蛋、主食、肉类和蔬菜之外，他会变换不同的零食种类，巧克力条、玉米片、或者某种黄油饼干，偶尔会标注好品牌，可能是从电视广告上看来的。他消耗食物的速度极快，仿佛肚子里藏了一个通往大海的漏斗，间或让她买一些日用品，每次都会给她足够的钱，让她自己留下找零。

时间久了，Maxine知道了他住在布鲁克林的一处旧房子里，离群索居，姓名不详，年龄不详，工作不详。她初步试探下来，推测他对自己并没有恶意，如果他稍微起一丝歹意的话，她根本逃不出他的手掌心，而她还全须全尾地活着。在Maxine心里，他从破坏力超群的恶霸变成了一个慷慨而古怪的雇主。

“好的，东西就放在这。”他在马路上接过她买的食物，随手递给她一根巧克力条，仿佛那是给她当做奖励的猫零食。

“谢谢。”Maxine接过巧克力条，出于谨慎，没有当着他的面吃。

他突然想起什么似的，问。“Mary Jane，你在上中学吗？”

“是啊，当然了，”她把手抄进口袋里，“我十五岁，正在读高中，如果你想让买烟酒的话最好自己去。”

其实Maxine也可以弄到，但那样很可能会给她惹麻烦，外婆一旦知道了会打死她的。

男人没有接着她的话茬，转而问。“你能弄到一点美国队长的资料么？”

一个看上去很像通缉犯和退役雇佣兵的男人想要了解美国队长。他想干嘛？找队长单挑？Maxine在心底里犯嘀咕，但依旧对着他答应下来，他是她的老主顾，她不能丢掉这份活。

“当然可以。”她想了想，“你要什么样的资料？”

“各种，”男人含含糊糊地说道，“都可以。”

Maxine直接拿出手机，打开网页搜了搜。“网上都是和他有关的信息，你自己看看就有了。”

“我不会用这个，”男人说道，帽檐太低而看不清表情，“把它写在纸上给我。”

Maxine不敢相信还有不会用手机的人，愣了愣，但纽约就是什么样的怪人都有，可能他是从小在山洞里长大的。“好吧，我带去学校图书馆帮你打印下来，下周给你。”

学校图书馆的打印机是免费的，她在维基百科和各类网页上找了三十来页的资料，打印下来用订书机装订好，下周同一时间递给他。

“你崇拜美国队长？”她随口问。

男人没吭声，也可能是飞快地说了什么但她没听清，只见他扫了一眼纸上的内容，把它塞进怀里，拎着她刚买的两袋食物和日用品，回去了。

真是个奇怪的男人。Maxine不再去在意和他有关的怪事，把钱揣进兜里，回家了。

“每次我拼到这里，”Ned往嘴里丢了一块爆米花，“我都觉得这个构造绝了。”

Peter盯着眼前的乐高，感同身受地点点头。这是他们的最爱。

隔壁，Maxine回到家，翻出卧室床底下的饼干桶，把今天赚到的几美元丢进去，把它重新盖好，塞回床底。Peter听到隔壁传来Maxine的脚步声，立刻知道她回来了。

他在一张草稿纸上飞快地写道，“Maxine回来了”，递给Ned。

“不会吧？”Ned惊讶至极，“你们每天都能听得到对方？”

“嘘——”Peter连忙让他小点声，毕竟Maxine按圆珠笔的声音他都能听到。

“好吧好吧，我可没想到，”Ned用气声说道，“你们居然真的每天都能听到对方的脚步声还有说话声。”

Peter在纸上写道。“一切声音，Ned，一切。”为了表示自己内心的感慨，他用的是全大写。

Ned抓起另一支笔，在旁边空着的地方开始写。“简直不知道该说是天堂还是地狱。”

Peter摇摇头，伸出手打开电视，随手点了一下，开始播放《星球大战6》，又把音量调到正常水平。

“这样就行了，有点无伤大雅的背景音，”这是他最近研究出来的办法，“我们就不会太轻易地听到隔壁说什么了。”

“我的妈呀，你总有不得不安静的时候吧？”Ned感叹一声，“那你岂不是晚上起来换条裤子她都知道？”

Ned当然没有暗示那方面的意思，但他的话还是不偏不倚戳中了Peter的痛点。“别说了，Ned，求求你了，饶了我吧。”

“天呐，瞧你这日子过得，”Ned摇摇头，“话说，你会听见她的声音吗？比如听音乐，或者跟朋友大声打电话之类的。”

“不，”Peter回忆道，似乎真想不起来，“Maxine一直轻手轻脚的，就像一只猫。”

“按理说，你们俩这样，要么你死我活，要么就非常亲密。”Ned想了想，“你们现在是哪种？”

Peter皱着眉。“我感觉都不像？”

他可以轻易排除后者，前者的话……Maxine可能没表现得很明显。希望她不要这么想。

“也对，”Ned自顾自地说道，表情俨然是个思想深沉的哲学家，“根据海森堡提出的一项定律，一颗粒子无法被同时测量速度和位置，混沌和不可测量才是这个世界的常态。”

Peter觉得Ned说得很有道理。混沌。不可测量。他们之间就是这样。

“外婆，”Maxine听见Peter那边传来电视的声音，她一听就知道是星战，在心底里骂了他一百遍死宅男，拿着书包出去，在餐桌边上写作业，“礼拜一我要晚点回来。”

“干什么去？”白花花的脑袋从沙发那儿转了过来，“千万别晚上出去玩，你妈妈就是这么开始变坏的。”

“中央公园，志愿者活动。”Maxine打了个哈欠，“我当然不会出去玩，谁跟我玩？”

“快点回来，知道吧？”外婆走进厨房，“那个中央公园乱糟糟的，在我心里可永远比不上高尔基公园。他们引以为傲的什么白宫、帝国大厦，在我心里都比不上克里姆林宫门口的一块台阶。”

Maxine学会不去评价，外婆总是这么说。

第二天就是礼拜一，礼拜一当然不会让人心情变好，但能那么糟也是一件奇事。教微积分的老师突然发考卷开始小测，化学课做实验的时候Maxine的队友打翻了试剂瓶，俄语课要求背诵一篇课文下周在课上抽背，啦啦队训练时两个高年级的大姐头子因为学生会的副会长到底爱谁当场撕了起来，全场乱成一团，Maxine见状，匆匆丢下彩球，跟着志愿者小分队赶去了中央公园，喝了两小时西北风。可能因为西北风摄入过量，Peter在她旁边有节奏地打嗝，像一台身残志坚的破录音机。

Maxine翻了个白眼，决定忽略他的存在。

回来的时候Maxine和Peter同时撞见了一件大事。一具女尸被发现在了皇后区的垃圾桶里，距离他们两个街区不到的地方，女尸时年三十一岁，身材矮胖，死因是头部中弹，精准的一枪毙命。

那具女尸的名字叫Stella，Maxine不认识这位可怜的Stella，Peter也不。Maxine本来想走了，没必要挤着看一具尸体，她还想吃晚饭。但她的耳朵灵敏，听到来收集情报的警察们互相交谈了几句，她微微一愣，还是停住了脚步。

除了名字之外，死去的女人有个更广为人知的外号，豌豆。


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10

“外婆，”Maxine往盘子里拿了一块烤好的面包，忍不住在餐桌上提及这个话题，“豌豆死了。”

“什么豌豆？”外婆把番茄牛肉汤端上桌，里面还放了一堆煮烂的卷心菜丝和胡萝卜丝，老人舀了一碗汤朝Maxine推了过去，“你的汤。”

“那个，Stella，’豌豆’。”Maxine接过碗，喝了一口，太烫了，她啧啧舌头，“我妈以前的好朋友，你告诉我的。”

外婆终于想起这号人了。“什么？”她怔了怔，“那个’豌豆’死了？”

“今天我回家的时候发现的，”Maxine撕了一半面包泡在汤里，用勺子把它捣烂，“就在两个街区以外的地方，都是警察，他们说她是’豌豆’。”

这个长寿的绰号居然已经跟随了她至少十五年了。

“怎么死的？”外婆问。

“枪杀，”Maxine一边哈气一边唏哩呼噜地吃泡着面包的肉汤，今天外面太冷了，她又是啦啦队训练又是忙志愿者服务，早就饿得差点胃穿孔了，“警察说是入室抢劫。”

但Maxine知道不是那么一回事，哪里有人入室抢劫，还要把死者丢进垃圾桶里的。

“她一直乱七八糟的，”外婆冷漠地做下定论，“别学她的样，你妈妈当时就是受了这种人的影响才走上歪路的。”

“她们那时候是好朋友？”Maxine问。

“是的，住在同一个街区，去同一个学校，”外婆愤愤地回忆道，那都是十五年前的事，幸好她的记忆还不算太坏，“不知道怎么，她们成了朋友，她和你妈妈到处玩，蹦迪，跳舞，十五岁就在外边喝得烂醉，跟不同的坏男孩来往，然后就变成那副样子了。”

“噢。”

“别管这件事，Maxine，她不会是个好人，惨死也不能改变我对她的看法。”外婆说道，拿起汤勺给自己也舀了两勺热汤，“都是西方的腐化败类。”

Maxine说不上话，安静地往嘴里塞食物，当她表达欲无处宣泄的时候，她选择咀嚼，某种角度上来说，咀嚼和交谈有共同之处，都需要锻炼脸部肌肉，她会有一种倾诉欲望得到满足的幻觉。

她写了作业，洗漱，准备睡觉，在床上躺了一会儿，她觉得自己该把这件事查清楚。出于某种直觉，她意识到这件事绝对不简单。如果对方不是老练的杀手，绝对没法做到一枪毙命，她知道枪是怎么回事，以前她和外婆还住在老房子的时候，他们楼上的那一户就发生过枪击惨案，长期被家暴的女人偷偷买枪把自己丈夫毙了，她开了四枪才彻底杀死了他，现场围得都是人，Maxine没去凑热闹也知道一定很惨烈，因为甚至有血迹从窗户飞溅到马路上。

如果死的是其他人，也许她没那么在意，因为纽约每天都有人死，但对方是她母亲以前的朋友。这种若有若无的关系就像一条引线，从未知的黑洞里伸了出来，紧紧地缠住了她。

匆忙之中，Maxine决定给自己找个伙伴。她拿出手机，打了隔壁Peter Parker的电话。

Peter听见手机震动，睡眼惺忪地把它夹到耳边。“喂？”

“Peter。”Maxine坐在自己的床上。“你睡了？”

“Maxine？”他从床上一咕噜坐了起来，“你在给我打电话？”他走到两人相隔的那面墙，不明白她打电话的必要性在哪。

“是这样的，Peter，”Maxine光脚站在地上，“你觉得我们是不是应该一起调查一下’豌豆’的死因。”

“我们？”Peter当然也发现今天那具女尸死得蹊跷，但他不知道这个该不该归自己管，他更多时候都在帮助那些还活着的人，扶老奶奶过马路，给老爷爷指路，抓抓小偷。

“难道你相信NYPD？”Maxine反问，“他们说她是入室抢劫死的，我看过几集CSI都知道这不可能。”

“我当然也知道这不可能。”Peter抢白道。他停顿了片刻，想做一些大事的宏愿从心头浮了上来，他觉得自己还是可以胜任的，更何况Maxine也加入了，他知道自己无法阻止她，参与其中至少能多一份保障。

他急匆匆地答应道。“你说的是，我们应该一起调查这件事。”

Peter刚想问问她为什么对这件事感兴趣，就听见Maxine在电话那头说道。“好，合作愉快。晚安，Peter。”

哇呜，我没做梦吧。她在对我说晚安。Peter突然感觉这有点美，还装模作样地掐了掐自己的大腿，疼得龇牙咧嘴。

“你也一样，晚安，Maxine，我是说，做个好梦——”Peter还没说完，对方已经挂断了。

第二天放学之后，两人结伴去了豌豆死亡的现场，她住在一栋破房子的一楼，窗外就是垃圾箱——尸体被发现的地方。现场被警察用隔离带都拦住了，但当时没人，两个小孩充分表现着无知者无畏，戴上口罩、橡胶手套和塑料鞋套，直接就这样翻了进去。

“我们这样不会被警察带走吧？”Peter跟在Maxine后面。

“他们不会再来了，距离结案不远了。”Maxine说道，在乱糟糟的房间里四处张望，想要找到一些线索，但她也说不清自己想找什么。

‘豌豆’到底为何引来仇杀？

Maxine拉开抽屉，找到了几包烟和一些发夹之类的杂物，没有任何可疑的东西。难道自己真的找错了？

门是在这时候被打开的，Maxine只感觉Peter飞快地把自己扯住了，两个人缩在一起躲在了卧室的门背后，她的背贴着他的前胸。

有人似乎在客厅里翻找东西，Maxine透过门缝看过去，感觉那个人不像警察，拜托，这世界上没有蒙面的警察。只有两个人，一边小声交谈一边在找什么东西，跟她刚刚的动作一样，打开所有视线范围内的抽屉，不耐烦地翻找，然后合上。

“到底放到哪里去了？”其中一个人问，“那个臭娘们还有什么地方可以藏东西。”

“进去看看，那里是卧室。”另一个人答道，“万一就藏在床底下。”

Maxine和Peter对视一眼，扭头，看到了身后的床。

完了。

黑暗里，Maxine的金属指甲伸出了一些，但Peter已经松开了她，飞快地冲了过去，Maxine只听见外边传来了簌簌的两声轻响，紧接着是重物落地时的闷响。她走出去一看，一个人已经被撂倒在了地上，失去了意识，另一个人正在对Peter举起枪。

Maxine抄起旁边的花瓶，对着那个人的脑袋来了一下，直接把他敲晕了过去，跟Peter的蛛丝同一时间放倒了他。Peter原本以为她不会冲出来，愣住了，Maxine的目光扫过他们身上的蜘蛛丝，不知道该说什么，两个人站在不久前刚死过人的房间里，因为紧张而喘着粗气，肾上腺素让他们心跳加速。

“谢谢你，Maxine，以及，以及我——”Peter举起自己的胳膊，“我可以解释。”

“别解释了，我知道你是。”Maxine做了一个发射蛛丝的手势。

“你怎么知道的？”Peter惊讶至极。

“我他妈的就住在你隔壁，Peter Parker。”

“好，好吧，我不该大晚上总是开窗关窗，抱歉，”Peter手忙脚乱地说道，感觉自己又把话题引到了令人尴尬的地方，脸僵硬地红了，“你是因为这个才发现的吧？抱歉……以及谢谢你替我保守秘密。”

Maxine不知道该反驳什么，干脆摆摆手，表示自己不在意，也可能是不希望Peter再说下去的意思。

“现在怎么办？”Maxine问，把其中一个人手里的枪支踢到一边。

“把他们带去警察局。”Peter不假思索地比划道，“就像我之前一直做的那样，用蛛丝把他们捆起来，然后丢在警察局门口。”

Maxine想象了一下，感觉这个颇像快餐店的打包食物。

“也不是不行？”她想了想，“但是我们要把有威胁性的武器拿走。”

她拿起被自己踢到一边的枪，左右观察，看不出门道。

“为什么？”Peter问，“让警察处理它们不好吗？”

Maxine想到了那个怪人，他身手彪悍得异于常人，感觉像个雇佣兵头子，可能他知道枪上有什么东西。“我……我认识一个懂枪的人，下周我拿去给他看看。”

Peter看上去明显有异议，但他最后还是没反驳，想拿出手机给Stark先生打电话，但他最后还是没那么做。钢铁侠要操心的事情太多，还没闲到去调查皇后区莫名其妙死了一个人。

“那好吧，你拿去找那个人问问，”他咽了咽口水，感觉自己走在冰上，“然后我们把枪藏起来。”

Maxine点点头，把枪藏进了帆布口袋里，准备从一楼的窗户跨出去。Peter刚想跟她一起离开就看见’豌豆’的电话旁黏着一张便条，上面写着一个地址，还有一串电话，旁边潦草地写了一行字，“Rosie姑妈的新家”。

Maxine看他没有跟上，一回头，看见Peter在拿手机拍那张便条。

“也许这是个线索。”他说道，跟她一起回了公寓。

Peter回到公寓，跟梅姨一起准备吃晚饭，梅姨看上去欲言又止，Peter不明所以，一头雾水地应付了晚餐，跟梅姨一起收盘子。

“所以，你还记得吧，”梅姨清清嗓子，表情介于友好和尴尬之间，“你答应过我的，等到十六岁的时候要去动个手术，你下下个月就要十六了，对吧。”

“啊？”Peter完全不记得还有这茬。

“割包皮，Peter。”梅姨提醒道。

割，还是不割，这是个问题。

Peter感觉自己的人生简直不能更加尴尬，但这事似乎是必须要做的，为了自己的生理健康。

“割。”他说道，把最后一个盘子塞进洗碗机。

“很好，”梅姨走去客厅，“我去预约医生，尽量约周六，免得耽误学校上课。”

礼拜六的时候，Peter生无可恋地躺在了手术台上，他知道这是个小手术，但还是不免紧张。之前排队的时候，排在他前面的一个人是来做结扎的，Peter非常担心医生一顺手就帮他一起做了，像复读机似的重复着“我是割包皮的”，直到一个护士礼貌地表示手术室需要保持安静。

医生给他打了两针麻药，准备就绪，手术要开始了，Peter突然想到什么，在手术台上呆住了。

完了，他被蜘蛛咬了之后体质就变了，现在的他不受麻，麻药对他没用。

医生一剪子下去，Peter嚎得整个医院的人都以为他被阉了。


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11

Bucky Barnes住的公寓在二楼，墙纸是某种很显脏的米黄，旧地板布满划痕，之前Maxine帮忙买来的零食就堆在厨房的料理台上，冰箱时刻发出嗡嗡的声音，门上贴着两块磁铁和美国队长的二手海报，狭窄的厨房和客厅连着一间卧室，没有关门，Maxine随便一眼就能发现他没有整理床铺，毛毯像一团脏兮兮的奶油似的堆在床上。

“你要给我看什么。”男人指了指单人沙发，让她坐下。

“你懂枪吗？”Maxine问。“你看上去就很懂这些东西。”

“这可不一定。”男人嘟囔了一声，但还是朝她伸出手。

Maxine把帆布包里的武器递给他，他拿过粗粗一看，开始皱眉。

“这东西你哪里拿来的？”他问道，用一种相当严厉的语气，“谁给你的？”

“礼拜一的时候，我去了豌豆的住处，她最近死了，一枪毙命，肯定不是抢劫，我就想去看个究竟。结果有两个人来了，他们想要在她的房子里找什么东西，没找到。”她用下巴指了指他手里的那把枪，“这是他们的武器。”

“这是九头蛇的东西。”男人断言道。

“九头蛇？那是什么？”

男人沉默了一会儿，像是在构思措辞，脸部都躲在了阴影里，头发从他的额头滑落下来，显得他格外阴郁。

“邪恶。混乱。麻烦。”他抛出了一些形容词，随后拨了拨自己过长的头发，在客厅里胡乱地走了几步，“总之，不要去招惹他们，这件事可能没你想得那么简单，Mary Jane，别到时候搞得自己收不了场。”

“……行吧。”Maxine嘟囔一声，站了起来。

“等等。”男人说道。

Maxine回过头。

“把枪给我。”

“为什么？”Maxine问，把枪从帆布包里拿了出来，递给他。

“替你保管。”男人把枪飞快的收了起来，动作极其娴熟，然后开始下驱逐令，“好了，你该走了，Mary Jane。”

真是奇怪的人。Maxine虽然不乐意但也不会反抗他，她知道对方根本不在意自己怎么想的，枪被他拿走了，她也没办法硬抢回来，只好就这么回去了。回到公寓的时候还不算太晚，她一开门就看见外婆戴着老花镜，坐在沙发上看书，《古拉格群岛》的下册，外婆总是逐字逐句地读书，一页书可以看很久。

“你回来了？”外婆把书合上，随手搁在旁边，“晚饭已经好了。”

“嗯。”Maxine脱了鞋子，走进屋。

她们坐在桌边吃饭，昨晚剩下的汤在煤气上重新热过了，再配上冷火腿和烤面包，相当应付的一顿晚餐。

“外婆，”Maxine知道这个话题不合时宜，但她还是问了，“你觉得我妈还活着吗？”

外婆愣了愣。“我猜是的。”

“’豌豆’死了。”

“我知道。”外婆打断了她，但没说下去。“每个人都会死的，Maxine。”

“但是——”

“别但是了，”外婆指了指桌上的火腿，“如果你妈回来是问我开口要钱的，她的下场就跟这块火腿一样。”

只见外婆飞快地拿起刀，刀起刀落，随着刀砸在案板上的“嘭”一声巨响，火腿被切成了两段，截面光滑得就像镜子。

Maxine咽了咽口水，选择沉默。

另一边，Peter带着一身虚脱的汗从手术室里出来。

“给你开了一点抗生素，避免刀口发炎，还有一点雌激素，你知道的，”医生暗示地看了他一眼，“最近还是不要让海绵体太过兴奋，男孩。”

Peter想起了自己不受麻的惨痛经历，他木着脸坐在凳子上，用自己快要失去思考能力的大脑考虑了一会儿，他觉得自己对大部分药物都可能存在不耐受现象，问医生。“请问能给我多开一些雌激素么？我觉得我该多来一点。”

梅姨满脸疑惑地看着他，怀疑Peter刚刚被割坏了脑子。

医生不动声色地推了推眼镜，继续写病历卡。“你只是开个包皮，不是化学阉割，小伙子。”

“……哦。”

“如果不想变性的话，别在没有医嘱的情况下多吃那玩意，好吗？为了你的健康着想，激素绝对不能滥用。”医生大概是惨剧见得多了，难免对着Peter啰嗦了几句。

“是，是，我明白了。”Peter窘迫地低着头，跟着梅姨一瘸一拐地走了。

回到公寓，梅姨在拆刚到的快递，她帮Peter网购了一条吊裆裤，防止他扯到还没愈合的伤口，Peter怀着惨淡的心情蹒跚地走到自己的卧室，第一眼看见了敞开的窗户，他明明记得自己出门前关窗了，这不对劲，于是他看向床头。

“嗨，Peter，你还好么？”Maxine坐在他的床上，看上去已经等待多时了。

“啊——”Peter惨叫一声，“你怎么会在这里？”

“怎么了，Peter？”梅姨走了过来，Peter往床头一看，一只小猫咪踩在他的枕头上，斯斯文文地舔着爪子梳毛。

这是怎么回事？Peter感觉自己自从割了包皮，人生就变得玄幻了起来。

“噢，瞧把你吓得，”梅姨看了看开着的窗户，“大概是从窗口爬进来的，这只小淘气。”

Peter靠在书桌边，默不作声地盯着小猫咪，小猫咪白了他一眼，在他的床上伸了个懒腰。

梅姨兴高采烈地决定了。“我去给它弄点牛奶，昨天还有些剩下的烤三文鱼，也给它尝尝。”

“噢，好，好吧。”Peter支支吾吾地说道。

Peter看梅姨走进厨房，连忙关上门，回头一看，床边坐着的又是Maxine，一边翘着二郎腿一边在打量他床头的星际迷航海报。

“这是瓦肯人么？”她指着海报上的主角问。

“对，他是Spock，不——”Peter突然发现自己跑偏了，“等一下，Maxine，你刚刚是怎么回事？”

“我，”Maxine偏着脑袋，仿佛在谈论今天纽约的天气，“可以变成猫。”

“你怎么做到的？”Peter感到匪夷所思，他就觉得这只猫在这里出现的频率太高了。

“我也不知道。”她漫不经心地耸耸肩，“那你呢，你的蜘蛛异能又是怎么做到的？”

“我被一只怪怪的蜘蛛咬了。”Peter说道，听见了外边传来梅姨的脚步声，Maxine立刻变成了猫，继续在床上舔爪子。

“刚刚是什么声音？我听见有女孩说话，”梅姨把给小猫咪的牛奶和鱼肉放在了Peter的书桌上，“是你在看电影？”

“不，不是。”Peter感觉自己有口难言。

“反正，Peter，我知道这样说不太好，”梅姨有点为难地开口，“但现在你确实应该少看一些……你知道的，那种电影，它对你的创口愈合是不利的。”

“我当然知道！”Peter急躁地打断了她，感觉自己真的要无地自容了，他用余光瞥了一眼蹲在他床上的小猫，感觉她在努力憋笑。

“好，好，不再提这个话题了，我们都会尴尬。”梅姨适时地做出让步，“跟小猫咪玩一会儿，放松放松。我要出去一会儿，有小姐妹约我下午茶。”

“好的。”Peter朝她挥挥手，“早点回来。”

“自己吃晚饭，没问题吧？”梅姨去浴室补了一个美美的妆，走去门口穿鞋，很快就走了。

Peter一直目送她离开，一回头看见Maxine坐在他床头，用手在吃梅姨放在盘子里的鱼肉。

“谢谢招待，”她扯了一张他放在书桌上的纸巾擦手，“当然，我必须发誓，除了今天以外，每一次都是梅姨主动邀请我来的，不是故意来蹭吃蹭喝。”

“噢，行吧。”Peter努力忽略那些尴尬的瞬间，模模糊糊地说道。

Maxine端起牛奶咕噜噜地一口闷，一边擦嘴一边问。“手术怎么样，还顺利吗？”

“还行吧，就是太痛了——等等你怎么知道的？”

Maxine屈起手指敲了敲墙壁。“你以为这玩意能隔住啥，我甚至能听见你去哪家诊所做的。”

Peter在心底里哀嚎一声。

“所以你这样没问题吗？”Maxine问，“不需要住院？或者请一天假什么的。”

“没关系的，”Peter解释道，“它不是个大手术。”

“还以为我需要带一束花来见你呢，”Maxine遗憾地摇摇头，转而问，“那你还能继续当蜘蛛侠吗？”

“最近一个月还是算了，我可能需要休息一段时间。”紧身衣摩擦太大了，Peter害怕自己在纽约上空荡着荡着就捂着裆部摔在地上。并且那玩意上面包着好几圈纱布，Peter试着想象了一下穿着紧身衣的画面，应该像是在里面塞了一团袜子似的，有点像内裤广告里的模特，或者——自信一点——像个不堪入目的变态。

反正，他不可能穿成这样出门。

“太可惜了，好邻居。”Maxine感慨一声，仿佛她真的在意这件事似的。

“对了，那把枪的事怎么样了？”Peter想起这一茬，赶忙问。

“那个人说枪和九头蛇有关。”Maxine说道，“别的也没提。”

“九头蛇是什么？”小老百姓Peter也不知道九头蛇。

“一个犯罪团伙？”Maxine沉吟片刻，“他很不喜欢那个组织的样子。”

“好吧，看上去是个麻烦，”Peter看她两手空空，转而问道，“对了，枪呢？”

“那个人拿走了。”Maxine飞快地说道。

Peter差点急得跳起来。“谁？”

“就是那个人。”

“对，我知道你说的是他，他是谁？”

“他，”Maxine这才意识到自己并不知道他的名字，“我也不知道，可能他这样的人有很多个名字，我只知道他住在哪里。”

“你就把枪给他了？！”

Peter本来以为那个人最多只会看一看，然后自己就能把枪拿去给Stark先生——如果他愿意管这件事的话——虽然Peter觉得他不会管。皇后区每天都发生太多小事了，何况这只是一桩看上去蹊跷的入室抢劫案，没有外星生物入侵，没有邪恶的富豪商人，也没有某种具有高破坏力的新能源被发现，纽约每天都有人死于非命。

“Peter，客观上来说，这把枪放在他那里是最安全的。”Maxine辩解道，“难道真的放在我们手上？万一我外婆发现了它，我怎么解释？你的婶婶再开明，她也绝对不会允许自己外甥的衣柜或者床底下藏着一把货真价实的枪，更何况我们都不会用这玩意，不知道它会不会哪天突然走火。”

Peter被她说得懵了，一时半会儿居然无法反驳她的逻辑。

“对了，我们得想一个更加高效的沟通方式，”Maxine说道，“总不见得每天隔着墙说话吧。”

“发短信？skype？WhatsApp？”Peter很没创意地提议道。

“我想还是不了，”Maxine指了指他们之间的那面墙，“在角落里打个洞怎么样？平时我们拿废纸篓把它堵住，一旦发生什么需要共享的情报，我可以变成猫直接钻过来。”

Peter有点吃惊，但他们确实没有更好的沟通方式了，短信之类的都不够直接，并且他确实很好奇他们之间的墙到底有多厚。

事实证明，不到一公分，就是一块有点结实的纸板，难怪什么都隔不住，Peter在心底里骂了一句豆腐渣工程，这就是导致他社会性死亡的真凶。

总之，那天下午，猫洞凿好了。


End file.
